


Don't Tell My Dads I Mated With A Werewolf (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Don't Tell My Dads [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Sabriel - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: No importa cuán espantosas, vívidas y horribles sean las pesadillas, podrías despertarte de ellas. Las pesadillas no eran reales. No podían serlo. Porque Derek estaba muerto. Y cualquier realidad donde Derek estuviera muerto no podría ser otra cosa que una pesadilla.





	1. Una muerte. Un luto.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Tell My Dads I Mated With A Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612184) by [sarahandthegraveyardshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una serie que es un crossover de Teen Wolf y Supernatural de la pareja Sterek, también habrá un poco de Destiel y Sabriel .
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Stiles gritó. Y cuando el cuerpo sin vida apretado en sus brazos seguía estando igual, sin vida, frío, gritó más fuerte. Gritó hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y la garganta y luego gritó un poco más. Gritó hasta que el ruido era un recuerdo lejano y todo lo que salía de su boca eran chillidos patéticos y sollozos ahogados.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas por las lágrimas. Barro cubría su ropa y su cara, sus manos y sus brazos y todo. Todo. Casi podía fingir que no había sangre por todas partes, también, mezclada con el barro en su ropa y su cara, sus manos, sus brazos, todo.

Todo.

Cada. Maldita. Cosa.

Porque Derek estaba muerto.

Y si fingía solo un poco más, si se aferraba y cerraba los ojos un poco más fuerte, entonces seguiría siendo solo un sueño, no, una pesadilla. No importa cuán espantosas, vívidas y horribles sean las pesadillas, podrías despertarte de ellas. Las pesadillas no eran reales. No podían serlo.

Porque Derek estaba muerto.

Y cualquier realidad donde Derek estuviera muerto no podría ser otra cosa más que una pesadilla. No podía ser real. No podía serlo.

"Derek..."

........................................................................................................................

3 meses antes:

"Lo prometiste", Stiles se quejó en su teléfono, mirando el techo de su habitación desde su posición encorvada en la silla de su escritorio.

"Lo sé", dijo Derek desde el otro extremo, su voz baja y crepitante por la mala recepción.

"Específicamente saqué a mis papás de la casa para esta noche, Derek".

"Lo sé."

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es que me dejen solo en casa por una noche cuando tengo un hombre lobo como novio?"

"Sí". Hubo una gran cantidad de desagrado frustrado en esa única sílaba. Y cada onza se dirigió directamente a la boca del estómago de Stiles. Dejó que la mano sobre su muslo vagara más arriba por su pierna.

"Entonces sabes que estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para empezar sin ti, Sourwolf".

Hubo una pausa antes de que Derek respirara con fuerza en el teléfono, distorsionando el gruñido, "Stiles".

"Mejor date prisa", advirtió Stiles, conteniendo el aliento mientras las yemas de sus dedos se abrían paso por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros. "Casi media noche. Mi cumpleaños se acabará pronto ".

El suave sonido de los pies descalzos golpeando la alfombra puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles y giró su silla para mirar a la figura sin camisa y jadeante junto a su ventana abierta.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?", Preguntó el adolescente, colocando su teléfono en el escritorio y moviendo la silla a izquierda y derecha.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se ensancharon y Stiles se detuvo, mirando al hombre frente a él. Su piel brillaba con el sudor, había estado corriendo, probablemente olía como el bosque. A Stiles le gustaba ese olor. Mucho. Antes de conocer a Derek, no había prestado mucha atención a los olores. Los sonidos. Monumentos. Sus sentidos habían estado demasiado obstruidos con Adderall para darse cuenta. Pero Derek lo hizo mejor, lo hizo ver.

"Dios, eres hermoso", dijo Stiles distraídamente y Derek resopló, adelantándose para agarrar al adolescente por el cuello de su camisa y empujándolo hacia atrás hacia la cama. Las pantorrillas de Stiles golpearon el borde y sus brazos se agitaron salvajemente antes de caer hacia atrás, saltando una vez con una carcajada cuando Derek colocó una rodilla entre los muslos del joven. La cama dio un crujido agudo cuando Derek puso todo su peso sobre ella, con las manos hacia abajo a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles, mientras que sus muslos separaban las piernas del adolescente para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellos.

Stiles jadeó, arqueando su espalda y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Derek para clavar sus uñas en los omóplatos del otro. "Derek", se atragantó, sollozó, suplicó. "Ahora. Por favor. Ahora por favor."

Derek enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, inhalando profundamente, bruscamente, como si estuviera tratando de atraer al adolescente hacia él.

Oh si. Sí, definitivamente.

Sus dedos encontraron los pelos cortos en la nuca del cuello del hombre lobo y tiraron con fuerza. "Derek", dijo con dureza. "Ahora."

"Stiles", Derek se rió entre dientes, levantando la cabeza y sonriendo genuinamente, sin reservas ni carga. No hacía muchas de ellas y Stiles estaba seguro de recopilarlas y archivarlas en su base de datos mental cuando las hacía. Era suficiente para hacer que el adolescente se detuviera, mirara atentamente al hombre mayor mientras Derek se apoyaba en sus codos, haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran.

"Yo solo", Derek comenzó en voz baja, pasando el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles, "quiero que disfrutes esto. No quiero apresurarme. No quiero ... herirte ".

"No lo harás", aseguró Stiles, capturando los labios de Derek y negándose a soltarlos hasta que se ablandaran. "No lo harás. Sé que no lo harás ". El hombre mayor todavía no estaba seguro y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Derek se volviera loco dejando sin su sexo de cumpleaños a Stiles, bueno, su primera vez.

No, absolutamente no.

"Derek, segundo nombre Hale, me escuchas y espero que me escuches bien. La única vez: La. Única. Vez. No te vas a volver loco y no si sigas actuando como si estuvieras robándome mi virtud o algo así. Porque déjame aclarar: lo estás haciendo. ¿Me escuchas?" Derek asintió, con los labios separados y las respiraciones un tanto irregulares. "Bien. Ahora quitate los pantalones y saca el lubricante del cajón superior de mi mesita de noche ".

El hombre mayor cumplió ambos cargos, colocando sus pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo y pateando el resto del camino antes de estirarse hacia el cajón que Stiles había indicado. Stiles se retorció y rió debajo de él, con las manos vagando sobre la piel cálida.

"Sin boxers, ¿eh?" Preguntó el adolescente, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus dedos amasaban los músculos del realmente bonito culo de Derek.

Realmente, muy buen culo.

Derek resopló, apoyó sus caderas en el abdomen de Stiles y su erección dejó un rastro de pre-semen en la camisa favorita del joven.

"Amigo", protestó Stiles sin entusiasmo, pasando sus dedos por el desorden y llevandoselos a la boca. Antes de que los dedos llegaran a sus labios, vio la expresión de la cara de Derek: la boca del hombre mayor estaba ligeramente abierta, sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban con cada respiración áspera y sus pupilas se abrieron de golpe.

Stiles lamió cada dedo individualmente con la parte plana de su lengua, lenta y deliberadamente, hasta que llegó a su pulgar, el cual se metió en la boca y torció antes de soltarlo con un estallido lascivo.

Derek no le dio tiempo para tragar, ahondando y forzando su lengua más allá de los labios de Stiles. El adolescente gruñó y Derek respondió al sonido con un gruñido áspero, alejándose de Stiles y extendiendo una delgada línea de saliva entre sus bocas.

Stiles sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, lamiendo la saliva del labio inferior de Derek. "Todavía completamente vestido, aquí", dijo en la boca del hombre mayor y fue suficiente para estimular a Derek a la acción.

Levantó una mano, con las uñas extendiéndose bruscamente, antes de desgarrar la tela. Stiles solo tuvo un momento para llorar por su camisa favorita antes de que el material hecho jirones fuera arrojado por el costado de la cama y Derek se deslizara hacia abajo entre las piernas del adolescente, con la cabeza colocada sobre la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Derek", dijo Stiles advirtiendo, con la boca abierta mientras Derek ofrecía una sonrisa afilada. "¡No te atrevas! Estos son completamente nuevos ...

Derek bajó la cabeza, apretando los dientes alrededor del botón de los vaqueros de Stiles y arrancándolo con un tirón rápido. Levantando la cabeza, sonrió, con el botón brillando entre sus dientes.

Stiles hizo pucheros. "No está bien". Derek escupió el botón en su cabeza. "¡Oye!"

"Te compraré uno nuevo", prometió el hombre mayor, con los ojos brillantes de diversión. ¿Y cómo podía enfadarse Stiles con un hombre que estaba sonriendo así? ¿Quién no tenía motivos para sonreír, sino que ofrecía una genuinamente y sin pensar? ¿A él, de todas las personas?

El adolescente pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Derek y por un momento, la sonrisa se desvaneció. No, Stiles no podía dejar que pasara eso en absoluto.

"Uno mejor", respondió con un ligero tirón del pelo entre sus dedos. "Varios, en realidad, si así es como los tratarás todos".

La sonrisa volvió con toda su fuerza. "De acuerdo", dijo Derek, agachando la cabeza de nuevo y tomando la cremallera de Stiles en sus dientes. Stiles arqueó su espalda, presionó sus caderas contra la cara del hombre lobo, pero Derek lo sostuvo hacia abajo, con sus afiladas uñas clavándose en un denim que comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo, dejando a la vista su cadera pálida y huesuda.

"Mierda", suspiró Stiles, sujetando la mano sobre los hombros de Derek mientras el hombre mayor tiraba de la cremallera hacia abajo, forzaba su nariz contra la tela separada e inhalaba. "Oh, me encanta cuando haces eso".

Derek se rió entre dientes. "Lo sé", dijo, levantando la cabeza. "Y, al parecer, no soy el único que decidió ir sin boxers".

Stiles se encogió de hombros y movió sus caderas de nuevo, los vaqueros se deslizaron más hacia abajo. "Sólo quería ahorrar tiempo".

Los dedos del hombre mayor se enroscaron en la cintura de los vaqueros de Stiles, se los sacó por completo y los tiró por encima del hombro. Aterrizaron en su escritorio, empujando los papeles al suelo y el ratón de su ordenador hasta la mitad de la superficie.

"No es necesario", aseguró Derek, con un gruñido retumbando en su garganta. "Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo esta noche".

Stiles quiso protestar, pero Derek de repente se inclinó, lamiendo el estómago del adolescente y tomando la cabeza del pene de Stiles en su boca. El hombre mayor ahuecó sus mejillas, chupando ligeramente y girando su lengua alrededor de la rendija antes de llevar al adolescente casi hasta el fondo y levantarse nuevamente.

El hombre más joven gimió y se aferró a las sábanas debajo de él, enfocándose en la boca húmeda de Derek y no en el sonido de la tapa de la botella de lubricante abriéndose con un clic. Ya habían hecho esta parte antes: la lubricación y el estiramiento. Pero sólo eso. Derek había querido que se acostumbrara a eso, para que sus músculos recordaran la sensación de algo extraño dentro de él. Y Stiles estaba muy orgulloso de decir que después de casi un mes de preparación, podía tomar tres (sí, créeme, tres) de los dedos de Derek con apenas una punzada de dolor.

Sin embargo, el lubricante todavía estaba lo suficientemente frío como para hacer que se encogiera cuando Derek se estiró entre sus piernas, frotó sus bolas y luego hizo un círculo alrededor del apretado y arrugado anillo de músculo justo debajo de ellas. Stiles exhaló bruscamente e instintivamente se alejó, pero la mano de Derek en su cadera lo mantuvo inmóvil, la cabeza del hombre mayor se balanceó un poco más rápido para distraerlo.

El dedo de Derek no hizo más que hacer un pequeño círculo masajeando durante un buen minuto, con el pulgar de la otra mano en su cadera reflejando la acción, hasta que el lubricante estuvo ligeramente más caliente y Stiles se relajó con el movimiento repetitivo. Cuando el dedo medio del hombre finalmente penetró en el resbaladizo calor de él, Stiles miró hacia abajo para ver a Derek mirándolo fijamente, con la boca todavía envuelta alrededor de su pene enrojecido, observándolo cuidadosamente para detectar cualquier señal de que debía detenerse.

El hombre más joven sonrió tranquilizadoramente, con los dedos entrelazados a través de los pelos cortos en la nuca de Derek. Este era el hombre que amaba, el hombre al que estaba a punto de atarse para siempre. No habría devoluciones ni segundas oportunidades.

Esto era definitivo.

Y Stiles estaba absolutamente listo para ello.

Derek torció su dedo mientras lo deslizaba dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Stiles, torciéndolo en el momento justo para hacer que chispas blancas bailaran detrás de los ojos del adolescente.

"Derek", Stiles se ahogó, con la espalda arqueada, "es ... estoy cerca. Baja la velocidad, disminuye la velocidad ".

Derek hizo lo que se le dijo, su cabeza se balanceaba una vez más antes de soltar el pene del joven. Cayó contra el estómago de Stiles, espeso, húmedo y brillante a la luz limitada.

Un segundo dedo se unió perfectamente al primero, Derek los bombeó dentro y fuera de Stiles unas cuantas veces antes de comenzar a abrirlos en tijeras. El hombre mayor bajó la cabeza, presionando besos en su ingle y bajando por su muslo izquierdo. Stiles comenzó a temblar de anticipación, los músculos de su abdomen temblaban espasmódicamente y envían temblores por todo el cuerpo. Derek se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, que era exactamente lo que Stiles no quería en este momento, muchas gracias.

"¿Stiles?" Preguntó el hombre mayor, preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", dijo Stiles, totalmente convincente, por cierto.

Derek esperó un momento. "No tenemos que hacer esto si no estás ..."

"Estoy listo", interrumpió Stiles, esta vez mirando a Derek a los ojos. "Estoy tan listo que ni siquiera es gracioso". Resopló y suspiró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos cuando Derek no hizo ningún movimiento para continuar. "Solo ... ¿Y si no soy bueno en esto?" Derek deslizó cuidadosamente sus dedos fuera de Stiles, lo que lo dejó sintiéndose extremadamente vacío, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido porque, realmente, ¿quien quería tener una conversación como esta cuando los dedos de alguien estaban en tu culo? "¿Qué pasa si hacemos esto y soy horrible y te quedas con el sexo horrible por el resto de la eternidad?"

Derek se movió hacia arriba hasta que él y Stiles estuvieron al nivel de los ojos antes de juntar sus cuerpos y cubrirlo con su cuerpo cálido. "Stiles", dijo el hombre mayor con cautela, apartando las manos de Stiles de su rostro, "pensé que habíamos pasado la parte de la charla de ánimo".

Stiles rió sin humor. "Las únicas charlas de ánimo que das son a la manada antes de ir a matar algo. Y generalmente está en la línea de 'No mueras' ".

"Bien, entonces", sonrió Derek, "no mueras".

Stiles lo golpeó en el hombro. "Sí, muy alentador. Hazlo ahora, oh intrépido líder ".

Derek dejó caer su cabeza para descansar sobre la clavícula de Stiles. "Stiles, en serio, no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer que me haga arrepentirme de estar contigo. Podríamos estar sin sexo toda nuestra vida ...

"Por favor no."

"... y no me importaría".

"Así que estarías bien si nunca tuvieras sexo. Nunca."

"Sí."

"¿Qué hay de masturbarse?"

Derek levantó la cabeza y pensó un momento. "Eso lo tendría que hacer varias veces. Diariamente." Sonrió y capturó los labios de Stiles en un beso. "O podrías ayudarme con eso".

"Lo haría", murmuró Stiles, tirando de Derek hacia abajo para otro beso. "Pero prefiero tener sexo".

El hombre mayor asintió. "Yo también". Derek lo observó un momento más. "Entonces, ¿estás bien?"

Stiles respiró profundamente, liberando la tensión en sus músculos en una ráfaga de aliento fresco y menta, se había cepillado los dientes tres veces (no, cuatro) esa noche y su boca sabía al dentífrico. "Sí", dijo genuinamente. "Sí, estoy bien".

Los dedos de Derek se deslizaron tan fácilmente como si no se hubieran ido, un chorro adicional de lubricante hizo las cosas más fáciles. El hombre mayor llenó la mandíbula de Stiles con besos cuando comenzó a abrir sus dedos en tijeras nuevamente, mordiendo la garganta y la clavícula del adolescente. Cuando un tercer dedo finalmente, lentamente, comenzó a aflojarse adentro, Derek chupó con fuerza uno de los pezones de Stiles, usando los dedos de su mano libre para pellizcar el otro.

Stiles arqueó la espalda. Las sensaciones eran enloquecedoras, literalmente, estaban volviéndolo loco. Bueno, tal vez no literalmente, pero casi con certeza, en sentido figurado y definitivo, necesitara un terapeuta figurativo. Porque si había algo en el mundo que a Stiles no le importaba que lo volvieran loco, eran los dedos de Derek.

Derek liberó el pezón levantado de su boca con un ruido divertido. "Stiles", se rió entre dientes, "¿cómo puedes no saber que estás hablando en voz alta?"

Stiles ofreció una sonrisa torcida. "Pasa cuando no puedo concentrarme".

"¿Te estoy distrayendo?" Preguntó Derek, los dedos dentro de Stiles flexionándose hacia fuera mientras lo estiraban más.

Los pensamientos del adolescente se detuvieron y él murmuró algo ininteligible.

"Tomaré eso como un sí". Y, de repente, los dedos se fueron. "Ponte de lado."

"No", Stiles tenía suficientes células cerebrales para decir.

"Stiles—"

"No."

"Será más cómodo si ..."

"No."

"¿Quieres solo ...?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?" Resopló Derek, la primera señal de frustración real que había mostrado toda la noche.

"Quiero verte", admitió Stiles, su rostro se tiñó de color cuando las palabras se hundieron. Bien, amigo. Verdaderamente varonil. ¿Seguro que tienes bolas ahí abajo? Quizás deberías comprobarlo.

Los hombros de Derek se desplomaron cuando su resolución salió por la ventana. "Bien. Pero lo vamos a hacer despacio. Si algo no se siente bien, dímelo de inmediato. ¿Sí? "Stiles asintió. "Todo bien. Dame tu almohada ".

Stiles obedeció y Derek levantó las caderas del adolescente, colocándola debajo de él antes de dejar que se asentara de nuevo. Sí, esta almohada se estaba lavando lo antes posible.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Sobre el condón, quiero decir? "Derek preguntó vacilante.

Lo habían discutido. Discutido sobre ello. Y lo discutí de nuevo antes de finalmente decidir no usar uno. Derek obviamente no tendría ninguna enfermedad y a menos que Stiles se estuviera escabullendo en la noche y compartiendo agujas sucias con drogadictos, él tampoco. Y dado que todo esto era para siempre, ya sabes ... para siempre, simplemente no parecía ser un problema.

Stiles tenía la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones y esta era una de ellas. Aunque si sus papás lo preguntaban, tenía una caja de condones medio llena en el cajón de su cómoda. De ninguna manera sus papás estaban listos para toda la conversación de compañero todavía.

"Sí, estoy seguro", dijo Stiles sin ninguna vacilación. Porque lo estaba. Y esto era todo. Finalmente.

Derek apretó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su mano, dándole a su erección unas buenas sacudidas para cubrirlo completamente. "Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros", jadeó, acercándose mientras Stiles levantaba sus piernas y enganchaba la parte trasera de sus rodillas sobre los anchos hombros de Derek. Derek se acercó aún más, colocando una mano en la cama para prepararse mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y usando la otra mano para alinearse con la entrada de Stiles.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó él. Una última confirmación. La caballerosidad de Derek era inigualable.

Stiles asintió, conteniendo la respiración mientras la cabeza del pene de Derek presionaba contra el músculo estirado. En el momento en que entró en él, las manos del adolescente volaron para engancharse a los bíceps de Derek.

"Santo ..." Se mordió el labio inferior para mantener la maldición a raya.

"¿Te duele?", Preguntó al instante el hombre mayor y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"No, sólo ... se siente diferente. Mucho más grande que tus dedos ".

Derek sonrió. "Eso espero." Se deslizó más, lentamente y con cuidado. Stiles podía decir que era agónico para él ir tan lento. Esperemos que en el futuro puedan ser un poco más ásperos. Por el bien de Derek, por supuesto.

"¿Todavía bien?"

Stiles estaba empezando a sentir una quemadura. Su erección se estaba yendo y su control sobre Derek se estaba estrechando, que era lo que debía haber llevado al hombre mayor a preguntar.

"Bien", el adolescente gruñó bruscamente y Derek frunció el ceño, deteniéndose por completo.

"Stiles—"

"Detenerse lo empeora", gruñó Stiles, moviéndose incómodamente. "Solo continúa."

"Voy a salir", declaró Derek.

"No." Stiles se apresuró a tirar de los bíceps del hombre mayor. "No, Derek. Estoy bien ". Derek le ofreció una mirada aguda. "Estaré bien, si sigues".

Derek no parecía feliz con eso en absoluto. Pero siguió avanzando, deslizándose pulgada a pulgada hasta que pudo inclinarse completamente sobre Stiles.

Las piernas del adolescente cayeron de los hombros de Derek a los pliegues de sus codos, extendiendo a Stiles más ancho, trayendo a Derek más profundo. Y Stiles contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos porque no era una sensación totalmente desagradable.

"Sí", susurró, sintiendo que Derek se relajaba mientras se deslizaba el último par de centímetros.

Derek Hale ahora estaba incrustado hasta la empuñadura en Stiles Winchester.

"Esto me hace dejar de ser virgen, ¿no?" Murmuró Stiles. "Creo que esto, aquí mismo, revoca mi estado virgen. Permanentemente. No hay devoluciones."

Derek se echó a reír, las vibraciones sonaban en los lugares donde Stiles no tenía idea de que las vibraciones podían sonar y se inclinaron para presionar sus bocas en un breve beso. "Sí, Stiles. Estoy bastante seguro de que esto significa que ya no eres virgen ".

"Oh Dios. Recuérdame actualizar mi perfil de Facebook ".

"¿Stiles?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres que me mueva ahora?"

"Si crees que es lo mejor".

"Lo hago", dijo Derek con una inclinación de cabeza. "A menos que quieras que el lubricante se seque".

Stiles movió sus manos a la parte posterior del cuello de Derek, lo bajó para darle un beso y se deleitó con la forma en que lo estiró un poco más, abriéndose paso a un nuevo ángulo que estaba seguro de que le gustaría. "Bien, no podemos dejar que eso pase", dijo en voz baja.

Derek negó con la cabeza, saliendo de Stiles una pulgada y presionando con cuidado.

La quemadura estaba allí, pero era soportable. "Creo que puedo manejar un poco más que eso".

Derek obedeció, sacando un buen par de pulgadas y empujando lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la cabeza de Stiles golpeara la cabecera.

"Lo siento", el hombre mayor se rió entre dientes, sin sonar en lo más mínimo culpable. Agarró las caderas de Stiles y lo retiró un poco para evitar que volviera a pasar.

"Sí, será mejor, amigo", dijo Stiles, apretando sus músculos alrededor del pene de Derek e ignorando la quemadura en favor de ver caer la boca de Derek.

"Mierda", el hombre mayor maldijo.

"Uh-huh", Stiles se regocijó y Derek lo miró. "No me mires así, Sourwolf. De hecho, me está empezando a gustar esto ".

Como para confirmar la declaración, su pene dio una sacudida emocionada, volviendo a ponerse dura poco a poco. Derek no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su cara. Moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, comenzó un ritmo lento que hizo que Stiles estuviera completamente duro y jadeando en un instante.

"Entonces", dijo Stiles en tono de conversación, su voz afectada por las estocadas de Derek, "esto es todo lo relacionado con el apareamiento, ¿eh?"

"¿Estabas esperando algo más?"

El adolescente intentó encogerse de hombros. "No se. Un ritual. Un cántico. Tal vez algún cuerpo pintándose con sangre."

Derek sonrió. "¿Ese tipo de cosas te encienden?"

"Tal vez."

"Podemos probar la pintura corporal alguna vez. Tal vez chocolate en lugar de sangre ".

"Pensé que no podías comer chocolate".

"Eso son los perros, Stiles," corrigió Derek, sus respiraciones se hicieron más cortas y el sudor comenzó a brillar en su piel.

Stiles sonrió. "¿Estilo perro? Sí, también podemos intentarlo en algún momento ".

Un gruñido se elevó en la garganta de Derek y él se inclinó para chocar sus bocas, descuidada, húmeda y hambrientamente. "¿Esto ... está bien?", Preguntó entre besos mientras comenzaba a empujar más rápido, tirando más para alargar sus embestidas.

Stiles podía sentirlo, apenas, el lugar donde quería que Derek golpeara más. Era casi perfecto.

Levantó las caderas para encontrarse con las de Derek y luego allí estaba. Solo que no hubo chispas detrás de sus ojos esta vez, fueron fuegos artificiales, misiles, cada arma de destrucción masiva conocida por el hombre explotando en su cráneo. Y cada empuje traía más y más. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, un buen fuego. Una luz blanca, brillante, de calor y energía asombrosa, algo demasiado grande para contenerla y estaba golpeando contra las paredes para encontrar una salida.

Era increíble.

"Mierda, Der. ¡Ahí, ahí, Dios sí! ", Gritó cuando Derek hizo un movimiento particularmente rápido y fuerte de sus caderas, casi empujándolo de nuevo hacia la cama. "Voy a ... voy a ... Derek, estoy ..."

El hombre mayor envolvió su mano alrededor del pene con fugas de Stiles, apenas dándole unos pocos tirones antes de que el adolescente se arqueara en la cama, con un chorro de semen pegajoso disparándose sobre su estómago y pecho. Derek lo acarició a través de lo que fue el orgasmo más asombroso de su vida, reflejando la acción con empujes que empezaban a volverse erráticos.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que los chorros calientes de semen lo llenaban, lo calentaban desde dentro. Derek se quedó quieto y por un momento, el adolescente entró en pánico. Él había leído sobre el sexo canino y sabía más de lo que nunca había querido saber sobre los nudos. Era algo que le había preguntado a Derek desde el principio y el hombre mayor no estaba del todo seguro. No era algo que hubiera discutido con sus padres antes de que murieran y la cantidad de burlas que se producirían si le preguntaba a Peter no valdría la pena.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y no pasaba nada, ambos hombres parecían relajarse, Derek se retiró con cuidado y se desplomó junto al adolescente. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un largo rato, eligiendo permanecer en silencio hasta que Stiles se estremeció y se apretó contra el lado de Derek.

"Derek, eso ... eso fue ..."

"Increíble."

"-increíble."

Se miraron y se echaron a reír, carcajadas que sacudieron la cama y llenaron la habitación.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre. "Entonces, esto significa que somos compañeros, ¿verdad?"

Derek giró en los brazos de Stiles para que estuvieran uno frente al otro, con una mano apoyada en la cadera del adolescente y la otra moviéndose hacia arriba para cubrir su mejilla. "Sí. Ahora somos compañeros ".

Stiles no pudo ocultar la sonrisa, no quería hacerlo, que agraciaba sus labios, besando a Derek hasta que sus pulmones ardían por aire ... y luego lo volvió a besar un poco más. "Te amo", dijo las palabras tranquilas, reverentes.

Derek lo atrajo hacia sí, presionando sus labios contra la oreja del adolescente. "Yo también te amo", susurró. "Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles ... Y, en caso de que te lo preguntes, mi segundo nombre es 'Prescott' ".

Stiles se rió.  
........................................................................................................................

3 meses después:

Solo deseó haber sabido que sería una de las últimas risas que tendría con Derek.

"... no te vayas".


	2. Un sueño. Una pesadilla. Un despertar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su boca se secó, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló cuando pronunció algo que no había dicho en mucho tiempo. "Papi."

La mano en su hombro era cálida y reconfortante y la odiaba porque no debería estarlo, no debería ser abrazado ni reconfortado mientras el cuerpo de Derek estaba frío y muerto en sus brazos. Se volvió para decirle a esta persona cálida y reconfortante eso. Se volvió para decirles que se fueran a la mierda porque, ¿qué diablos sabían ellos de su pérdida? ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre perder a la única persona con la que estaba destinado a estar para siempre?

¿Siempre?

... o lo que se suponía que era para siempre.

Se volvió para decirle a esta persona todas estas cosas y más. Pero un par de ojos azules lo detuvieron. Su boca se secó, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló cuando pronunció algo que no había dicho en mucho tiempo.

"Papi."

........................................................................................................................

A Castiel le dolía el corazón por el nombre, sus instintos le decían que fuera hacia delante y aferrara a Stiles lo más fuerte posible. Si solo él pudiera arreglar esto, si solo pudiera evitarle a su hijo este tipo de dolor, tortura.

"Stiles, no puedo traerlo de vuelta. Lo siento muchísimo."

Stiles se estremeció, sus dedos se desenroscaron de alrededor del cuerpo de Derek y se movieron para agarrar la gabardina del ángel. No era frecuente que usara la prenda que tanto le gustaba en estos días. Pero momentos como estos generalmente requieren familiaridad, comodidad.

"Puedes", protestó Stiles desesperadamente. "Tú puedes, papá. Por favor, ni siquiera ... ni siquiera lo has intentado ".

"Stiles", susurró Castiel y le sorprendió descubrir que su voz vacilaba, que sus manos temblaban cuando sus dedos atravesaban el pelo de su hijo. "Stiles, no puedo. Derek ... La gente como él no va al cielo ni al infierno ".

Stiles se puso rígido en sus brazos. "Purgatorio", dijo, su tono plano. "Se fue al purgatorio. ¿Por qué? "Se apartó del ángel, buscando en sus ojos respuestas que simplemente no estaban allí. "¡Él era una buena persona! ¡Hizo cosas buenas! No fue su culpa que haya nacido hombre lobo ".

Stiles tenía razón, alguien como Derek no merecía ir a un lugar como el Purgatorio. Y quizás hace años, Castiel hubiera estado en desacuerdo, hubiera confiado implícitamente en la voluntad de su padre. Pero su tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de sus hermanos que lo seguían ciegamente, había dejado muy claro que las cosas estaban lejos de ser perfectas. Tal vez no era la voluntad de Dios que Derek terminara en el Purgatorio, después de todo. Dios había estado fuera de escena desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero era la voluntad de alguien.

Y estaba mal.

"Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para arreglar esto, Stiles. Lo prometo."

Con estas palabras, envió un silencioso mensaje de súplica.

Gabriel.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel escuchó la desesperación en la voz de su hermano, sabía que llegaría a una escena difícil.

Pero no se había imaginado esto.

No había pájaros gorjeando, ni animales correteando. Ningún ruido, excepto los gritos amortiguados contra una gabardina sucia. Los árboles alrededor del pequeño claro estaban muertos. Este había sido un hechizo muy poderoso, no era el tipo de cosas en las que Gabriel solía mezclarse. Después de todo, la última vez que se usó este tipo de poder fue cuando cierto ángel tonto y enamorado había traído a cierto cazador de las entrañas del infierno, de la muerte.

Y hablando de muertos....

"Mierda."

El cuerpo de Derek yacía en el centro del claro, hojas y barro esparcidos sobre su ropa hecha jirones, su piel desgarrada. Había sangre, mucha. Y la mayor parte cubría al joven adolescente sollozando en los brazos de Castiel.

Había otras personas, otros hombres lobo, parados más lejos, jóvenes y en estado de shock. No hay más amenazas en el bosque.

"Cas", dijo en voz baja, dando un paso adelante y moviendo las hojas mientras lo hacía. El bosque parecía despertarse con movimiento. Aves y animales dispersos de los árboles y escondites. Varios pares de ojos amarillos se volvieron y lo miraron acusadoramente, como si él hubiera sido el único en hacer esto.

Continuó adelante de todos modos, inclinándose y colocando una mano suavemente sobre Stiles. "Cas, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Necesito que te lo lleves", dijo Castiel en voz baja, de mala gana, comenzando a liberar al adolescente.

"¡No!" Gritó Stiles, agarrando la camisa de Castiel y tirando con fuerza. "¡No! Papi-"

"Shh", dijo Castiel, mientras colocaba una mano sobre los ojos de Stiles y cerraba los suyos. Stiles se aflojó en sus brazos. "Duerme, hijo. Todo saldrá bien."

Gabriel recogió al adolescente dormido en sus brazos cuando Cas se lo entregó.

"Dean te está esperando en nuestra casa", explicó el ángel de pelo oscuro, con los dedos sobre el pelo de Stiles mientras hablaba. "Me reuniré contigo en breve. Tengo que ... encargarme de las cosas aquí ".

Gabriel asintió, esperando que Cas se inclinara y besara la frente de Stiles antes de que el claro desapareciera y la sala de estar de los Winchester apareciera alrededor de él y su pasajero. Dean ya estaba allí, masticando su uña del pulgar.

"¡Stiles!", Llamó al instante frente al ángel y tomando al adolescente en sus propios brazos. "¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estaba herido?"

"No", dijo Gabriel, ayudando al cazador a ubicar al joven en el sofá. "Está bien, solo está durmiendo".

"¿De quién es esta sangre?" Exigió Dean, sus dedos tartamudeando con los botones de la camisa exterior de Stiles.

Gabriel tragó antes de responder, "Derek".

Con torpeza Dean se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al ángel con una mirada indescifrable. "Está él...?"

"Muerto."

La mandíbula del cazador se apretó. Era una mirada familiar, una que Gabriel mismo había estado recibiendo en innumerables ocasiones. Y no era un buen augurio para nadie que la haya puesto allí.

"¿Quien?"

"No lo sé. Pero deberías haber visto el bosque ... El claro estaba completamente muerto, Dean. Los árboles, incluso las hojas en el suelo estaban de color negro. Algo realmente malo pasó allí. "Se detuvo un momento, viendo los pensamientos fluir detrás de los ojos del otro hombre. "Lo que sea que estés planeando, quiero ayudar".

"Esto no es una broma, Gabe", espetó Dean.

"Lo sé", insistió el ángel. "Cas ya tiene un plan, uno estúpido, podría agregar. Lo vi antes de llegar aquí con Stiles ".

El cazador frunció el ceño. "Voy a hablar con Cas cuando llegue. Voy a llevar a Stiles arriba ".

"Ya lo hago yo", dijo Gabe, extendiéndose hacia adelante, pero Dean lo detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No, lo llevaré yo". Tomando al adolescente en sus brazos, se quejó con un gruñido, sus rodillas crujiendo. Él no era tan joven como solía ser, ninguno de los Winchester lo era. Era un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido tanto como lo habían hecho, considerando su línea de trabajo. Era difícil creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado, podían tener vidas casi normales.

Dean se tambaleó al pie de las escaleras, volviéndose hacia el ángel con una mirada preocupada. "Gracias, Gabe", dijo con sinceridad.

"Sí," Gabriel suspiró, mirando al cazador caminar lentamente por las escaleras mientras susurraba disculpas al oído de Stiles, "no hay problema".

........................................................................................................................

"No, no, Derek, ¡no!" Stiles rogó desesperadamente, los zapatos apenas tocaban el suelo mientras se abría paso a través del conocido laberinto del bosque. Era algo nuevo que había estado sintiendo últimamente, un vínculo que había comenzado a crecer entre Derek y él desde que se habían apareado. Derek conocía el bosque, así que Stiles conocía el bosque. Derek estaba en el bosque y Stiles sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Derek estaba en problemas ...

... así que Stiles corrió.

Estaba lloviendo cuando llegó al claro, grandes gotas que empaparon su ropa en un instante y lo obligaron a parpadear salvajemente mientras buscaba ...

"¡Derek!"

Cayó de rodillas al lado del hombre, las lágrimas brotaron y se mezclaron con la lluvia. No, esto no estaba bien, esto no podía estar pasando. Derek era suyo, de él y de nadie más. ¿Cómo se atreve alguien a tocarlo? Hacerle ... esto.

"¿Derek?" Preguntó, su voz apenas un sonido por encima de la lluvia que estaba empezando a caer más fuerte.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron y el cuerpo de Stiles se regocijó.

"Sti ..." comenzó el hombre mayor, pero el nombre fue cortado por el espeso sonido de sangre burbujeando en la parte posterior de su garganta. Tomó una respiración gorgoteante y lo intentó de nuevo. "St-"

"No, Derek. Por favor ", dijo Stiles, su rostro se contorsionó mientras observaba las ronchas y profundas heridas que surcaban el cuerpo de Derek. "No hables, solo ... cúrate a ti mismo. Está bien. Estarás bien."

"No", dijo Derek, con los dedos ensangrentados y sin fuerza enroscándose en la sudadera con capucha del adolescente. "No puedo ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?" Stiles exigió, su mirada volando sobre el cuerpo de Derek de nuevo, sobre las heridas que estaban rojas, feas, abiertas y ... sin curarse. "¿Por qué? Derek, tienes que curarte a ti mismo. Esto no es ... No puedes ... ".

Derek cerró los ojos contra la lluvia y tragó saliva. "W-Wolfsbane", se las arregló para decir, atragantándose con la palabra. La sangre goteaba de las comisuras de su boca, bajaba por su barbilla, siendo lavada por la lluvia.

Stiles se inclinó sobre el hombre mayor, bloqueando la lluvia de su cara y colocando una mano en su mejilla. "Oye", dijo suavemente alrededor del nudo en su garganta, con una sonrisa temblorosa levantando las comisuras de sus labios cuando Derek abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Voy a encargarme de esto. Voy a cuidar de ti. No te muevas ".

"Stiles", Derek comenzó, levantando una mano mientras el adolescente se apartaba.

"Está bien. Quedate quieto."

"No", protestó débilmente el hombre mayor cuando Stiles cerró los ojos.

Podía sentir el calor en sus dedos, creía que tenía el poder de curar a su pareja, de quitarle el dolor.

Porque de eso se trata, de creer.

El calor se estiró, creció hasta que tuvo suficiente para empujar en dirección a Derek, para cubrir sus heridas, para cerrar la piel. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era simple. Pero un dolor abrasador lo detuvo. Gritó, se desplomó hacia adelante y se aferró a su propio estómago, a la herida que repentinamente había desgarrado su propia piel cuando cerró la de Derek.

"No", dijo Derek, encontrando la fuerza para agarrar la cara del adolescente entre sus manos, la giró para que puedan verse entre sí. "No, Stiles".

Stiles tomó algunas respiraciones para tranquilizarse, las manos temblorosas presionando las hojas mojadas y el barro mientras se levantaba. "E-está bien. Yo ... he hecho algo mal. Intentaré de nuevo."

Derek hizo una protesta, pero el hombre más joven ya tenía sus manos sobre el estómago de Derek otra vez, ya estaba cerrando los ojos y vertiendo cada onza de poder que tenía en ...

"¡Ah!" Gritó, doblándose mientras más dolor lo atravesaba.

"No puedes", dijo Derek, respirando poco a poco y las palabras empezaron a ser un susurro. "Stiles ... no puedes".

"Mi papá", jadeó Stiles, levantando la cabeza y asintiendo desesperadamente. "Mi papá te ayudará. Él-"

"No", dijo Derek con firmeza. "Él no puede ... no es lo suficientemente fuerte para esto".

"Entonces tío Gabe ..."

"Stiles", Derek se atragantó, arqueando la espalda ligeramente mientras más sangre se acumulaba en su boca. "N-no hay tiempo".

"Derek, no", sollozó Stiles, apretando con los dedos lo poco que quedaba de la camisa hecha jirones del hombre.

"Te amo", suspiró Derek, sus ojos vidriosos, su mano cayendo en el suelo húmedo y fangoso. No se movió de nuevo.

Stiles lo sintió, sintió que el corazón de su compañero se detuvo. Lo sintio como si fuera el suyo, ojalá fuera el suyo.

Algo en su pecho se apretó, algo caliente y enfadado. Se expandió, creció hasta que pensó que podría estallar. ¿Estallaría? ¿Moriría y estaría con Derek? No le importaba. En ese momento, daría la bienvenida a cualquier tipo de muerte. Porque cuando el calor comenzó a filtrarse en el cuerpo de Derek, comenzó a filtrarse en el suyo también.

Estaría frío. Y entumecido. Siempre. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Con qué clase de vida podría vivir sin el hombre, el único hombre con el que estaba destinado?

Frío.

Solitario.

Siempre.

Stiles inspiró una respiración entrecortada, dejó que el aire frío llenara sus pulmones hasta que no hubiera más que llenar.

No más.

Nunca.

Un estallido de energía brotó de él mientras gritaba. Era como el fuego, era rabia y luto, quería que nunca se detuviera. ¿Por qué debería? No le quedaba nada.

Nada.

Olvidado.

Su ira consumió el claro, dejando tras de sí un paisaje donde todo era negro, negro, negro. Los árboles, las hojas, la tierra misma pagarían hasta que encontrara a quién era el responsable.

"Stiles, no", dijo una voz en su cabeza y, de repente, la fuerza en su cuerpo desapareció.

Estaba tranquilo de nuevo. Frío.

Y Derek estaba muerto.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se despertó y lo único que pudo sentir fue dolor. Justo allí, esperándolo, como si hubiera estado junto a su cama esperando que se despertara.

Cama.

Estaba en su cama, en su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba el bosque? ¿Dónde estaba la ropa empapada de sangre que había estado usando? Donde estaba-

"Derek", dijo, cerrando su garganta alrededor del nombre.

Tal vez había sido un sueño. Tal vez Derek estaba en la silla de su escritorio esperando que él se incorporara y le exigiera que se pusiera debajo de las mantas y fuera el calentador personal de Stiles. Tal vez no había visto a su compañero morir gorgoteando en su propia sangre.

"¿Stiles?" Preguntó alguien en voz baja, con la cama hundiéndose a su lado.

Tal vez.

"Derek," Stiles gruñó otra vez, cerrando los ojos mientras los dedos acariciaban su pelo, viviendo la mentira por solo un momento más.

"Lo siento, pequeño", dijo la voz de su tío Gabe con pesar.

El adolescente abrió los ojos, las lágrimas se derramaron sobre su almohada. "Él está ... Derek está ..."

"Lo sé", respondió el ángel con un asentimiento, suspirando mientras continuaba pasando una mano por el pelo de Stiles. "Estará bien."

"¿Por qué ... por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso?" Stiles trató de incorporarse, pero Gabe le puso una mano en el hombro. "No lo está. No está bien. Derek ..." Su garganta se cerró y él luchó por respirar.

"Tómalo con calma", dijo su tío, moviendo la mano hacia el pecho de Stiles.

"¡No!" Stiles tomó la mano y la apartó. "No lo hagas. Yo ... necesito sentir esto. Quiero sentirlo."

"Stiles, no puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo".

"¿Por qué no?" El joven se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose como si tuviera cinco años. "¿Por qué no debería sentirme así por ... por ...?"

Stiles sintió que una mano le agarraba el brazo, sintió una presencia en su mente mientras sus recuerdos se arrastraban. Sollozó cuando las imágenes de la noche de su apareamiento emergieron, mientras la mano en su brazo se apretaba.

"Oh, Stiles", suspiró Gabe. "¿Que estabas pensando?"

El adolescente se dio la vuelta, golpeando la mano. "Lo que me dijiste", lo acusó. "Enamorarme."

Gabriel levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Eso no es-"

"¿Qué quisiste decir, entonces?" Stiles interrumpió enfadado. "¿No debería haberme enamorado de un tipo como él? ¿No debería haber tomado una decisión tan precipitada tan joven? No debería haber ... No debería haber ... ".

Su tío lo atrapó mientras se desplomaba hacia adelante, llorando en el hombro del ángel. "No deberías estar pasando por tanto dolor". Stiles negó con la cabeza, llorando con más fuerza cuando Gabe frotó círculos sobre su espalda. "Stiles ... hay maneras de ... hacerte olvidar".

"No", dijo Stiles rápidamente, recostándose contra la cabecera y mirando las manos de su tío como si pudieran acercarse sigilosamente y borrar sus recuerdos por completo, dejándole un vegetal por el resto de su vida solitaria.

Gabriel le dirigió una mirada aguda, bajando las manos. "No te voy a convertir en un vegetal, Stiles".

"No quiero olvidar", siseó el adolescente, sus labios temblando mientras el dolor en su pecho se enrollaba alrededor de su caja torácica como una serpiente. "No puedo. De lo contrario ... ¿cuál es el punto?

Su tío lo miró por un largo momento antes de asentir. "Todo bien. De acuerdo, Stiles, solo ... Necesitas descansar." Él se adelantó y Stiles se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada más. Lo prometo. Solo déjame ayudarte a dormir."

Con un trago audible y algunas miradas cautelosas a las manos de su tío, Stiles asintió y se deslizó de nuevo a sus almohadas.

"Todo va a estar bien", dijo su tío, extendiéndose nuevamente hacia adelante.

Stiles cerró los ojos.

Tal vez se despertaría de esta pesadilla.

O no del todo.

........................................................................................................................

Se despertó de nuevo.

El dolor seguía allí, pero él estaba solo. ¿Estaba mejor? No podía decirlo.

Había voces, silenciosas y enfadadas, que venían de abajo. Sus papás. Sus tíos. No quería escucharlo. Probablemente estaban discutiendo sobre él de todos modos. Sacando una almohada de detrás de su cabeza, hizo que le golpeara la cara.

Pero entonces lo oyó. Un nombre.

Derek.

Y así, estaba encorvado sobre la rejilla de ventilación del otro lado de la habitación. Hubo un momento en el que crujió una tabla del suelo, donde se detuvo la conversación en la planta baja. Pero después de un minuto largo y tranquilo de contener el aliento, la conversación se reanudó.

"Es un suicidio", dijo su pops y Stiles pudo imaginar el gesto que acompañaba las palabras.

"Es posible", respondió su papá, tranquilo, con un tono uniforme, con paciencia y confianza.

"No para ti", insistió Pops. "No puedes volver allí. El Leviatán te comería vivo."

¿Leviatán? Pero estaban en ...

"Entonces no iré. Pero alguien debe hacerlo".

"¿Por qué?" Ese era el tío Sam. "¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto en absoluto?"

"Por Stiles", dijo tío Gabe con severidad. "Estamos haciendo esto por Stiles".

"Esto es ridículo", dijo Pops, el sonido de su puño golpeando la mesa de la cocina hizo saltar a Stiles. "Es una persona. Encontrará a alguien más ".

"¿Encontrarías a alguien más, aparte de mí?" La pregunta de su papá hizo que incluso Stiles se sintiera culpable, hizo que su interior se retorciera porque sabía que nunca lo haría.

Nunca.

"Cas, eso es diferente y lo sabes", argumentó Pops, pero su resolución fue vacilante.

"¿Por qué? Porque él es joven ¿Porque no puede sentir emociones tan fuertemente a su edad? "

¡Sí! ¡Vamos papá!

Hubo una larga pausa y Stiles casi temía que pudieran escuchar su corazón golpeando contra las tablas del suelo. El corazón revelador era ahora su vida. Pronto él estaría murmurando acerca de escuchar cosas debajo de la alfombra y se volvería loco.

No importa. Ya estaba loco. Porque de lo que él pensaba que hablaban sus padres y sus tíos era ...

"¿Y crees que traer a Derek de vuelta del Purgatorio es nuestra mejor opción aquí?"

Stiles dejó de respirar, su corazón se hinchó. Sus papás iban a traer de vuelta a Derek. ¡Sus papás iban a traer de vuelta a Derek!.

Derek iba a volver con él, a casa.


	3. Una decisión. Un despertar. Una partida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que encontrar a Derek. Estaba aquí para encontrar a su compañero y llevarlo a casa. Estaba aquí. Y no se ira hasta que consiga lo que busca.

Stiles permaneció agazapado junto al respiradero durante un segundo más antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de su habitación. Hubo un golpe nauseabundo en sus sienes, haciendo que el pasillo se agitase bajo sus pies. Casi tropezó mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero se agarró a la barandilla, con los pies descalzos golpeando con fuerza el pasillo de azulejos antes de que se cerrara de golpe la puerta del comedor. Cuatro miradas ya apuntaban en su dirección cuando se deslizó dentro de la habitación.

"¿Stiles?" Comenzó su pops, pero el adolescente ignoró la preocupación en el tono del hombre y lo despidió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"¿Vas a buscar a Derek?", Jadeó, mirando alrededor de la habitación salvajemente a las caras preocupadas. Parecían que habían sido atrapados conspirando contra él. Pero no lo hacían, no lo hacían. "Tú estás ... estás ..."

"Stiles, cálmate", dijo su papá con suavidad, dando un paso adelante y colocando una mano en su brazo.

Podía sentir la opresión en su pecho aflojándose, sus respiraciones eran más fáciles y el mundo volvía a enfocarse. No, él no quería eso. No quería fingir que no estaba pasando. Este era un dolor que su papá no podía, no debería, quitar.

El adolescente se soltó de las manos del ángel y volvió a golpear la puerta. "Quiero ir contigo."

"No", dijo Dean, el primero en protestar, pero Stiles pudo ver que su sentimiento era compartido.

"Puedo ayudar", argumentó el joven, enderezándose y parándose en toda su altura, como si demostrara su afirmación. Él podría ayudar. No tenían idea del poder que escondía dentro de sí mismo.

"No", repitió su pops. "No estamos discutiendo esto. Ve a tu habitación y descansa, Stiles."

"¡No tires de la tarjeta de pops sobre mí! Si vas al purgatorio ...

"Nada se ha decidido aún".

"Entonces iré por mi cuenta. Encontraré un camino hacía allí y traeré a Derek de vuelta ". Lo haría. Solo para demostrarles que están equivocados, solo para demostrarles que no era un niño, maldita sea.

"No seas estúpido", dijo su pops. La ira de Stiles se encendió, burbujeando en sus venas y empujándose hacia fuera hasta que las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

"¡No finjas que no sabes lo que puedo hacer!", Gritó con rabia, respirando hondo hasta que sus puños apretados dejaron de temblar y las luces sobre la mesa del comedor y en la cocina se igualaron a sus normales, aunque algo más tenues, iluminaciones.

........................................................................................................................

Dean apretó sus labios en una línea fina y frunció el ceño. Sam, Gabe y Cas miraron las luces con recelo y con más que un poco de preocupación cuando comenzaron su propia personificación de estroboscópicos en miniatura. Pero Dean no había quitado sus ojos del adolescente.

De su hijo.

Esto era peligroso. Lo había sido cuando Sam comenzó a beber sangre de demonio para alimentar sus poderes psíquicos y lo era ahora. Dean no sabía qué pensar de la noche del ataque alfa en la casa Hale. Pero cuanto más trataba de ignorarlo, más parecía verlo. Cuanto más recordaba haberlo visto y no solo desde que Stiles se había involucrado con la manada de lobos local ...

Sea lo que sea Stiles tenía que detenerse.

"Stiles", dijo tan calmadamente como pudo, "ve a tu habitación. Ahora."

"No", dijo el adolescente desafiante, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una postura que claramente decía que era muy poco lo que Dean podía hacer para que se fuera, a no ser que lo eliminara físicamente.

"Stiles", comenzó Cas suavemente, con su paciencia interminable sonando en el nombre, "podemos hablar de esto por la mañana".

"No", dijo Stiles de nuevo. Nunca le había hablado a Cas así. Hasta hace poco, nunca había hablado con ninguno de ellos de esa manera.

Un tic comenzó a crecer en el ojo izquierdo de Dean. "Deja de actuar como un niño", exigió, más por irritación que por la ira real, aunque estaba empezando a ser difícil distinguir entre los dos. Algo en su pecho se apretó, quitando el calor de sus venas hasta que una frialdad se filtró en sus huesos.

Detente, se dijo. Manten la clama. Él es tu hijo. Tu hijo. Como hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, nunca podrás vivir contigo mismo.

"Dean", dijo Castiel en voz baja, colocando una mano en su brazo, "ven conmigo a la otra habitación". Tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Gabe acercarse más a Sam, con los dedos enredados en la tela de la chaqueta del hombre más alto, listo para llevárselo si las cosas se ponían demasiado agresivas y pesadas, probablemente.

"No soy un niño", dijo Stiles, dando un paso adelante y señalando al hombre con más enfado en sus ojos de lo que Dean podría recordar haber visto, "así que deja de tratarme como si no fuera capaz de cuidarme solo".

"¡Creo que tengo derecho a protegerte! Eres mi hijo."

"No soy tu-"

"¡Suficiente!" La voz de Cas resonó, la habitación en sí vibraba con la palabra.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles retrocedió un paso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando las palabras que estaba a punto de decir se registraron y su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. No había querido decir ... Por supuesto que Dean era su ... ¿Cómo pudo él ...?

"Pops", dijo, su voz era pequeña cuando sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó furiosamente. "Yo no ... yo ..."

"Stiles", su papá interrumpió con firmeza. "A tu habitación, por favor".

Stiles tragó saliva, ofreciéndole a su pops una mirada de disculpa antes de girar y salir de la habitación. Tenía la intención de girar hacia la escalera al final del pasillo, con la intención de ir a su habitación y revolcarse como le habían dicho, destinado a aceptar su destino como hijo de dos hombres que conocían el mundo por lo que realmente era y nunca dejarían de intentar ocultárselo.

Destinado a...

Pero, de repente, su mano estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta principal, sus pies descalzos golpeaban contra el cemento hasta que sintió hierba fría y húmeda debajo de él y luego el crujido de las hojas muertas. Le ardían los pulmones, le dolían los músculos, le picaban los pies.

Y se alegró. Porque, aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo, ahogó el entumecimiento que tenía en su corazón.

......................................................................................................................

Castiel apretó el hombro de su esposo cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe, dándole al hombre un asentimiento tranquilizador cuando se volvió hacia él con una mirada inquisitiva. "Estará bien. Sus amigos lo están siguiendo."

"Te refieres a la manada", Dean gruñó con desaprobación, volviendo a la mesa. "Han estado fuera de nuestra casa durante el último día y medio".

"Están preocupados", dijo Gabriel, retirando una de las sillas y sentándose, con los brazos cruzados.

"Deberían estarlo", murmuró Dean, siguiendo su ejemplo y frotándose la frente con cansancio. "No tienen alfa. Básicamente están libres para que cualquier alfa pueda reclamarlos como su manada ".

"¿Qué hay de Peter?" Preguntó Sam, apoyando sus antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla de Gabe. "¿El tío de Derek? ¿No es técnicamente el nuevo alfa? Él es el único Hale que queda, ahora ".

"Sí, pero Derek es quien los convirtió". Dean se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla con pesadez. "Puede elegir rechazarlos como manada, si quiere. No le pertenecen. "

"Solo son niños." Sam frunció el ceño. "Derek los aceptó por una razón, porque no tenían a nadie más. Si Peter los rechaza ...

"No tienen a dónde ir. Lo se ", espetó Dean, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro. "Supongo que eso nos deja con una opción".

"De lo que estábamos hablando, de todos modos", señaló Gabriel amablemente, ofreciéndole a Dean una sonrisa maliciosa cuando los ojos del cazador se abrieron de golpe y miró al ángel con una mirada furiosa.

Castiel, con la mano aún en el hombro de Dean, frunció el ceño cuando se le ocurrió algo y Gabriel se levantó de la mesa, sus ojos brillaron con interés cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó. "¿Oh, en serio?", Preguntó el estafador, riéndose, más bien y luego Castiel fue observado con dos miradas más confundidas.

Él suspiró. "Sería ... beneficioso para esta situación particular".

"Te refieres a si decidimos sacar el culo de hombre lobo de Derek del Purgatorio", aclaró Gabriel.

Castiel frunció el ceño. "Sí. Si decidimos hacerlo."

"¿Qué sería beneficioso?" Dean preguntó cautelosamente, con el cuello estirado torpemente para mirar al ángel.

Respirando de manera innecesaria, Castiel echó los hombros hacia atrás, deleitándose con el estiramiento de los músculos que rodeaban sus omóplatos. "Creo que, si tuviéramos que considerar sacar a Derek del Purgatorio —viendo que Dean está en contra de mi regreso—, Gabriel sería un sustituto adecuado en mi lugar".

"Está bien", dijo Dean lentamente, mirando entre los dos ángeles. "¿Es todo?"

Castiel frunció los labios cuando su hermano se rió entre dientes y levantó las cejas. "Sí, Cas", dijo Gabriel, "¿es todo?"

No estás ayudando en lo más mínimo, le disparó a Gabriel, lo que solo sirvió para hacer que el ángel se riera más fuerte.

"Será difícil encontrar a Derek sin un guía".

"¿Un guía?" Preguntó Sam, aunque algo en las comisuras de su boca le dijo a Castiel que estaba empezando a entender.

"Alguien que comparte una fuerte conexión con él", explicó Castiel y Dean ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No", dijo. "Absolutamente no. No puedo creer que estés sugiriendo ...

"No es un niño, Dean", Castiel respondió con calma. "Haría tu regreso más rápido ..."

"No."

"... él sabe cómo defenderse a sí mismo, como has visto ..."

"No."

"... y os tendría tanto a ti como a Gabriel allí para protegerlo".

"¡No estoy arrastrando a nuestro hijo a un foso de monstruos, Cas!" Gritó Dean, levantándose de su silla y liberándose de las manos de Castiel. El cazador levantó la mano y se frotó la cara mientras la otra se movía hacia la cadera. Era la postura que hacía cuando estaba agotado, cuando no parecía haber más opciones ... cuando en realidad estaba considerando lo que se le estaba diciendo.

"Lo traerás de vuelta, Dean", dijo Castiel en voz baja y Dean se volvió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rebeldes.

"No pude protegerte". Su voz se quebró con la última palabra y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, frotándose los ojos con furia y girándose de nuevo para protegerse del dolor.

Castiel estaba a su lado al instante, con las manos alrededor de sus hombros y tirando de él en un feroz abrazo. "Lo hiciste, Dean. Estamos aquí. Los dos estamos aquí ".

"¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo protegerlo? Y si-"

Castiel se apartó lo suficiente como para colocar sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Dean, limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas. "Tengo fe en ti. Siempre he tenido fe en ti ". Él presiona sus frentes juntas. "Puedes hacerlo."

Dean respiró hondo, exhalando un aliento entrecortado mientras asentía dos veces y tragaba audiblemente.

"Además," Gabriel expresó con suficiencia desde la mesa, "me tendrás a mí".

Dean resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero Castiel vio que una esquina de su boca se contraía con diversión. "Sí, podríamos tener una oportunidad si estás con nosotros".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles no sabía a dónde iba hasta que los árboles se abrieron y la casa Hale estuvo a la vista. Se dobló, cerró los ojos y respiró, esperando el sonido revelador de pasos detrás de él. Como Derek, él podía sentir a la manada y lo habían estado siguiendo desde que se fue de casa. Habían llamado su nombre varias veces, pero no podía parar, literalmente no podía. Algo lo había atraído hasta aquí.

Fieles a sus expectativas, Erica, Isaac, Boyd y Scott emergieron del bosque.

"Te estás volviendo más rápido", dijo Isaac en voz baja, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Pero el enfoque de Stiles estaba únicamente en la casa mientras se enderezaba y jadeaba. "¿Dónde ... dónde lo enterró mi papá?" Cuando no hubo respuesta, se volvió y miró a cada persona mientras se movían incómodamente. "¿Qué?"

"No lo hizo", explicó Scott con gravedad. "Derek está ... arriba."

El estómago de Stiles se desplomó.

"En su habitación", Erica suministró, jadeando cuando su mirada se volvió hacia la casa.

Stiles estaba dentro antes de que se pudiera decir algo más. ¿Su papá ni siquiera había ...? ¿Cuál era el significado de esto? Quiero decir, si él había planeado sacar a Derek del Purgatorio, entonces sí, supuso que tenía sentido. ¿Pero no se pudriría el cuerpo de Derek ... o algo así?

Dios, no quería pensar en cuerpos en descomposición. No quería pensar en el cuerpo podrido de Derek. No quería pensar en Derek.

No quería pensar en nada.

La manada lo siguió y Stiles solo fue vagamente consciente de que Jackson también había aparecido. De mala gana, probablemente, pero el tirón de manada era fuerte. Y Stiles los necesitaba, a todos ellos, si iba a encontrar la fuerza para hacer esto.

Fue solo fuera de la habitación de Derek que vaciló, con la mano a pocos centímetros del pomo de la puerta cuando se congeló por completo. Derek estaba al otro lado. El cuerpo de Derek estaba al otro lado. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero ya tenía que haber diferencias. El proceso de descomposición recorrió los pensamientos de Stiles de manera injustificada, cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza como si pudiera ignorarlos. Pero no podía. Su mente no funcionaba de esa manera.

El cuerpo se enfriaría (un grado más frío cada hora) hasta que coincidiera con el entorno que lo rodeaba. El rigor mortis comenzaría alrededor de las tres horas, estableciéndose completamente a las doce horas y duraría tres días antes de ablandarse para comenzar a descomponerse. De seis a doce horas, el Livor Mortis (rigidez del cuerpo) se establecería, la sangre se acumularía en la parte más baja del cuerpo. Luego, la putrefacción (las células del cuerpo estallarían, liberarían gases, haciendo que el cuerpo se hinchara y se rasgara a sí mismo).

"Stiles". Había manos en sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda.

No estaba solo. Podía hacer esto.

Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del metal, el pomo se torció y entró en la habitación.

Sin olor, al menos no de cuerpo en descomposición. Olía a la habitación de Derek, a la colonia de Derek, a la ropa sucia de Derek y a Derek. Derek ... el cuerpo de Derek estaba en la cama, una cama nueva que habían elegido juntos hace dos meses, cuando Stiles finalmente se cansó de un colchón plano y un montón de mantas en el suelo y se veía ... se parecía a Derek. Sin rigor mortis, o livor mortis, para el caso. No hay putrefacción. No hay descomposición.

Podría estar durmiendo, si no fuera por la falta de respiración y los latidos cardíacos constantes con los que Stiles solía quedarse dormido todas las noches.

Erica se acercó a su derecha, tomó su mano y se la llevó a la mejilla, frotándola con suavidad. Era consuelo, pena y ... respeto. Se burlaban de Stiles por ser el compañero de Derek, la mamá de la manada, pero Stiles podía ver ahora qué tipo de responsabilidad tenía. Su alfa se había ido. Y él era todo lo que les quedaba, todo lo que los mantenía juntos.

Dando un paso adelante, sintió que su presencia lo seguía hasta la cama. Se sentó al lado de Derek, extendiendo la mano vacilante y pasando sus dedos por el pelo aún suave del hombre mayor y por su mejilla. "¿Cómo ...?", Comenzó, perdido en la sensación de una piel flexible que no se sentía tan fría como debería.

"Tu papá", dijo Boyd, con voz profunda y ronca mientras intentaba susurrar. "Dijo ... algo sobre la estasis. Hasta que él pueda arreglar esto."

"Stiles", comenzó Scott y Stiles lo escuchó respirar, calmando sus nervios, "¿qué quiso decir? ¿Arreglar qué?"

Stiles se volvió hacia sus amigos, con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Derek. "Estaba hablando de ir al Purgatorio", explicó, observando cómo la esperanza comienza a iluminar sus ojos, "para recuperar a Derek".

"¿Puede hacerlo?" Isaac preguntó ansiosamente, agachándose al lado de la cama y metiendo sus dedos en la tela de la sudadera con capucha de Stiles.

Stiles no lo sabía, ni siquiera le había importado preguntar cómo era posible llegar allí. Pero si alguien podía hacerlo, eran sus papás. "Sí", dijo con confianza. "Voy a asegurarme de eso". Miró a cada uno de ellos, incluso a Jackson, que estaba rondando por la puerta con aspecto hosco y esperanzado al mismo tiempo. "Voy a traerlo de vuelta".

La atmósfera cambió y los lobos levantaron la cabeza, olfateando el aire mientras Stiles miraba hacia la puerta y fruncía el ceño.

"Tu pops está aquí", dijo Scott y Stiles asintió, levantándose de la cama y alejándose distraídamente de la habitación.

"Quedaos aquí", dijo, sus pies descalzos casi no hacían ruido mientras caminaba por el pasillo y las escaleras. Conocía los lugares chirriantes de la casa, sabía qué tablas estaban lo suficientemente flojas como para justificar la preocupación de que se rompieran. Habían hecho un buen trabajo limpiando el lugar, erradicando el olor que la manada alfa había dejado atrás cuando atacaron. Al menos algunas habitaciones tenían electricidad. E incluso tenían un televisor y una Wii, gracias a Peter, que aún estaba de viaje, pero sintió la necesidad de enviar cacharros para recordarles que todavía estaba allí.

Dudó cuando llegó al porche delantero, observando cómo su pops se acercaba a las escaleras y se detenía en el fondo, mirando hacia la casa con disgusto.

"El lugar debería ser derribado", murmuró el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Stiles avanzara y se colocara en el escalón más alto.

Un largo momento de silencio más tarde, Stiles respiró profundamente por la nariz y dijo: "No me digas que no puedo ir, pops. Por favor..."

Su pops sacudió la cabeza otra vez y Stiles se preparó para la charla que probablemente ocurriría. Pero el cazador simplemente levantó un par de zapatillas de deporte de Stiles, diciendo: "Vine a darte las zapatillas. Te fuiste muy rápido."

Stiles resopló e incluso se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de descender el último escalón, tomar los zapatos y sentarse para ponérselos. Su pops se sentó a su lado, observándolo atar los nudos dobles en sus cordones, como lo había aprendido hace años y años.

"Te costó casi un mes aprender a atarte los zapatos", dijo el hombre mayor, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Stiles. "No podías quedarte quieto ni para salvar tu vida".

Stiles sonrió gentilmente. "Recuerdo cuando finalmente lo hice, sin ninguna ayuda tuya o de papá. Salimos a tomar un helado ".

Su pops se rió entre dientes. "No pudiste tomar una decisión. Tuve que probar cada sabor dos veces antes de que te decidieras ...

"Trocitos de chocolate y chicle de menta", terminó Stiles. "Todavía estoy convencido de que es la mejor combinación de helados".

Mirando a sus manos entrelazadas, su pops suspiró. "Era mucho más simple cuando solo teníamos que preocuparnos de que te concentraras lo suficiente como para atarte los zapatos".

El adolescente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Pops, sobre lo que dije antes ... o casi dije antes ..."

"Escucha, Stiles". Era una orden. No demasiado severa, sino para llamar la atención del joven y lo hizo sentarse.

"Bien."

Su pops palmeó la parte superior de sus muslos nerviosamente un par de veces antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar. "Regla Uno: te pegas a mí como el pegamento, ¿escuchas?", Dijo rápidamente. "Si algo grande, malo y / o feo aparece, te pones detrás de mí o de tu tío y permaneces allí hasta que yo lo diga".

... ¿eh? Stiles abrió la boca para expresar su confusión, pero el cazador continuó, gesticulando frenéticamente con sus manos, un hábito que había adquirido del tío Sammy, sin duda.

"Regla Dos: No me hagas preguntas. Si digo corre, tú corres. Incluso si eso significa dejarnos a mí o a tu tío atrás ".

¿Qué?

"Tercera regla: yo estoy a cargo, no tu tío Gabe".

Espera ... "Oh, Dios mío", Stiles respiró, de pie de repente. "¿Me llevas contigo?"

"Regla Cuatro", su pops continuó, interrumpido cuando Stiles saltó hacia adelante, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que podía rivalizar con todos los abrazos que había dado previamente. A cualquiera. Siempre.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! "Dijo Stiles, con lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos. "¡Oh, pops, gracias!"

El hombre mayor suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y apretando. "Stiles, necesito que entiendas algo", dijo con seriedad. "Tú eres mi principal prioridad. Si las cosas van mal y tengo la oportunidad de sacarte de allí ... tengamos a Derek o no, te voy a sacar ".

"Entendido", dijo Stiles rápidamente.

Porque eso no pasaría. Llegarían a Derek y Stiles sujetaría fuerte a su compañero hasta que estuvieran donde ambos pertenecían. Había hecho una promesa.

Y un Winchester no hacía una promesa que no podría cumplir.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Estás listo?", Preguntó su pops en voz baja, colocando una mano en el hombro de Stiles mientras el adolescente cerraba su pequeña mochila.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, repasando mentalmente la información con la que su tío Gabe les había informado antes.

........................................................................................................................

_"He estado pensando en dónde podríamos encontrar a Derek y no creo que vaya a estar en el Purgatorio", dijo el ángel, varias miradas se desviaron hacia él mientras se metía un chicle rojo en la boca._

_"¿Qué?", Le había preguntado su pops irritado. "Estamos haciendo planes para ir al Purgatorio, Gabe. Será mejor que esté allí "._

_El tío Gabe puso los ojos en blanco. "Quiero decir, técnicamente no es el purgatorio. Algo así como ... el purgatorio adyacente." Ante las miradas que recibió, se encogió de hombros. "Todavía tenemos que pasar por el purgatorio para llegar allí"._

_"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Stiles antes de que su pops pudiera continuar discutiendo._

_"Elysium", dijo su tío con un lascivo pop de su chicle. "También conocido como—"_

_"¿Los Campos Elíseos?" Dijo Stiles, con la mandíbula cayendo ligeramente. "¿Existen?"_

_"Claro, niño. No todos los mitos son mitos, ¿sabes? "Gabriel sonrió y meneó las cejas como si hubiera hecho un juego de palabras travieso de algún tipo. Por el rubor que se arrastraba por las mejillas del tío Sammy, Stiles supuso que era una especie de juego de palabras entre ellos._

_"Quiero decir, como, ¿la versión griega de una vida futura? ¿En serio? ", Continuó con asombro. "Se supone que es para ... para los justos, heroicos y ..."_

_"Parece que Derek lo es", dijo el ángel, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa._

_Pops gruñó en desaprobación. "Entonces, ¿cómo llegamos allí? ¿No puedes simplemente ... llevarnos allí?"_

_El tío Gabe masticó el chicle en su boca un par de veces. "Puedo llevarnos lo más cerca posible de la entrada, pero en realidad no puedo hacer que entremos". Él levantó una ceja. "En realidad, solo uno de nosotros puede entrar"._

_"¿Qué?" Exigió su pops._

_Aún con la ceja levantada, su tío apuntó a Stiles con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa. "¿Crees que estás preparado, chico?"_

_Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo a pesar del hundimiento que sentía en su estómago. "¿Que tengo que hacer una vez que llegue? "_

_El tío Gabe se encogió de hombros. "Agárralo y vete"._

_Pops entrecerró los ojos. "¿Así de simple?"_

_"Me encargaré de las cosas difíciles", aseguró Gabriel. "Llevándonos allí y encontrando una salida. Dean puede pasear por el purgatorio y cuidar de los grandes males". Su tío le sonrió. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer, niño, es pensar en pensamientos felices y apuntarnos en la dirección correcta. ¿Sí?"_

_"Sí", dijo Stiles tan calmadamente como pudo, su corazón latía con furia. "Claro como el agua"._

........................................................................................................................

Stiles enganchó la mochila en su hombro y asintió con determinación. "Listo", confirmó, después de salir al patio trasero. Su tío y su papá los esperaban, los dos con una sonrisa preocupada, pero alentadora.

Su papá lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído: "Sé valiente, hijo mío. Te amo." Stiles le devolvió el abrazo con fiereza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Lo haré", prometió. "Te amo, papá."

Su tío Sammy lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, ofreciéndole su propio apoyo y diciéndole que cuidara a Gabe por él. Stiles asintió y se rió para no llorar. Esta podría ser la última vez que los viera, a su familia.

Ya se había despedido de la manada antes, queriendo que se quedaran con Derek en la casa y eso había sido un asunto mucho más emocional de lo que había pensado. Incluso Jackson parecía que podría llorar. O simplemente estaba disgustado por la cantidad de emociones que estaban expulsando. De cualquier manera, se había sentido bien conectar con ellos, sentir su fuerza fluyendo bajo su piel y llenándolo con el coraje que desesperadamente necesitaba.

Tanto Gabriel como su pops colocaron las manos sobre sus hombros y solo tuvo un segundo para ofrecerle a su papá y al tío Sammy una sonrisa torcida antes de que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Su estómago se desplomó, sus orejas sonaron con un pitido agudo. Abrió la boca para gritar cuando un dolor agudo sacudió su cabeza, pero tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo.

Tan pronto como sintió tierra firme bajo sus pies, se dobló y vomitó, dos pares de manos lo sujetaron con firmeza y le frotaron la espalda. Cuando el mareo se detuvo, se enderezó lentamente, su pops palmeó su hombro y le dijo algo al tío Gabe. Todavía no podía oír, el ruido a su alrededor se oía apagado.

Parpadeando, miró a su alrededor, giró en el lugar y tragó con fuerza antes de expulsar un aliento áspero. Había árboles, muchos más de los que tenían en casa y se mecían en un viento que no podía sentir y hacía ruidos crujientes que sonaban como gemidos de dolor.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados, de ramitas chasqueando y giró la cabeza para tratar de seguirlas. Pero había demasiados. Su cabeza aún le dolía con un dolor fantasma y era demasiado para asimilar.

"¿Pops?", Susurró, extendiendo los dedos y agarrando la chaqueta familiar mientras se apretaba contra su pop como lo había hecho cuando tenía seis años y temía que el Hombre del saco pudiera estar en su armario.

Ojos rojos parpadearon hacia él desde la oscuridad y él jadeó, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su papá y temblando. Unos brazos cálidos lo envolvieron y apretaron.

"Está bien, Stiles", dijo su pops, fuerte y valiente. "Solo son ghouls. No tienen cuerpos aquí, no pueden hacer nada. Es solo para asustar, confía en mí ".

Stiles confiaba en él. El adolescente no se asustaba fácilmente, no con toda la mierda que había aguantado en los últimos años, pero este lugar era oscuro, frío y aterrador. El tío Gabe le había advertido que sus emociones podrían aumentar, por lo que el miedo que sentía, aunque pequeño en realidad, se amplificó. Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que encontrar a Derek. Estaba aquí para encontrar a su compañero y llevarlo a casa.

Estaba aquí. Y no se iba hasta que consiguiera lo que buscaba.


	4. Purgatorio. Una reunión. Un gran problema.

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante los parpadeantes ojos rojos, su limitado poder se encendió para mantenerlos a raya. Dean tenía razón acerca de que eran ghouls, pero le estaba mintiendo a Stiles acerca de que eran inofensivos. Nada en el purgatorio era inofensivo.

Lo único que los mantenía a raya ahora era el hecho de que probablemente reconocían quién era Dean. Él había causado una gran impresión durante su año en el purgatorio e incluso después de unos buenos veinte años, todavía lo conocían, todavía sabían del daño que podía infligir.

Pero solo mantendrían su distancia por un tiempo.

"Deberíamos movernos", murmuró el ángel, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho.

"¿Por donde?" Dean preguntó con la misma calma, con los brazos todavía alrededor de Stiles y los dedos acariciando distraídamente el pelo del joven.

Gabe sabía lo desorientador que podía ser, caer tan repentinamente en el Purgatorio. Tragó y se concentró, tratando de ignorar los ojos brillantes que todavía estaban sobre ellos. "Por aquí", dijo con confianza, sintiendo un tirón en la boca del estómago. "Creo que estamos a un día y medio de la entrada".

"¿Un día y medio?" Dean gruñó, girándose y frunciendo el ceño en la dirección que Gabriel había indicado. "¿Eso es lo más cerca que puedes acercarnos?"

"¿Sin dispersarnos en cientos de trozos grandes y pequeños? Sí. Esto es lo más cerca que puedo acercarnos, Dean-O ".

Dean apretó los dientes y le dirigió a los pares de ojos una mirada de advertencia. "Bien", se quejó, con las manos moviéndose hacia los hombros de Stiles y empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás. "Hey, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?"

El adolescente cerró los ojos y tomó un par de respiraciones tranquilizadoras antes de asentir. "Estoy bien. Yo ... creo que estoy bien ".

"Está bien", dijo Dean, palmeando sus hombros un par de veces y luego dejándolo ir. Parecía culpable, como si Stiles ya estuviera perdido y todo era su culpa.

Gabriel no culpó al hombre, demonios, Stiles era probablemente lo más cercano a un hijo que jamás hubiera tenido. Llevar a Stiles a este lugar había sido un error. Necesario, pero un error.

"Vamos a movernos", Dean continuó con un gesto de asentimiento al ángel. "Tú lideras el camino, yo vigilaré la espalda. Stiles, te quedas entre nosotros todo el tiempo, ¿me oyes? Si algo empieza, te tiras al suelo y ...

"... te vas", Stiles terminó por él, con los hombros levantados y cayendo una vez más antes de que él sonriera con una sonrisa patentada Winchester. "Lo tengo, pops".

El cazador sonrió con orgullo, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su hijo. "Ese es mi chico."

........................................................................................................................

Era casi aterrador lo bien que Dean recordaba este lugar. No sabía si estar agradecido o molesto, pero sabía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Stiles era su responsabilidad, su prioridad número uno y sería condenado si no sacaba a su hijo de aquí lo antes posible.

Los ojos los siguieron durante horas, parpadeando con curiosidad desde los confines oscuros de los árboles. Dean podía oler la tierra húmeda y podrida, tragó cuando el olor se instaló en su lengua e hizo una mueca mientras cubría la parte posterior de su garganta. Era la hora más oscura de la noche, la más peligrosa. Pero pronto saldría el sol, los ojos desaparecerían.

Y los monstruos que se habían estado escondiendo en la oscuridad saldrían a la luz.

........................................................................................................................

Sam se despertó bruscamente, con una mano instintivamente buscando el arma que tenía debajo de la almohada y la otra a su izquierda, donde dormía Gabe.

Donde Gabe solía dormir.

La bruma del sueño comenzó a desvanecerse detrás de sus ojos y los recuerdos del día anterior aparecieron. Le dolía el pecho.

........................................................................................................................

_"No quiero que te vayas", dijo Sam, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Gabriel salir de la habitación._

_El ángel resopló, metiendo una de las camisas de Sam en su mochila. "Un poco tarde para eso, Sammy"._

_Los hombros del cazador se pusieron rígidos. Incluso después de años juntos, todavía se sentía raro cuando alguien, excepto Dean, lo llamaba por el apodo de la infancia. Era especial, sagrado, casi. Un recordatorio de lo que habían pasado para llegar a donde estaban._

_"Lo sé", dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio._

_Era un lugar agradable, una pequeña cabaña que Gabe había mantenido durante décadas, mucho antes de conocer a Sam. La soledad era reconfortante y aquí podían pasar horas, mientras que solo unos minutos pasaban en el mundo real._

_"Todavía quiero que te quedes"._

_"Oye", dijo el ángel y Sam levantó la vista para encontrar a Gabriel parado frente a él, con un ceño fruncido pensativo tirando de las comisuras de sus labios hacia atrás y haciendo que unas líneas feas se mantuvieran firmes sobre su piel. "Voy a volver, Sam. No hay necesidad de llorar."_

_"No estoy ..." Sam se estiró para alcanzar su ojo izquierdo, que le había estado picando por alguna razón, solo para encontrar humedad en su mejilla. Retiró la mano y miró las lágrimas en sus dedos, hipnotizado por el hecho de que habían caído sin que él lo supiera. "Oh."_

_Gabriel tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando las lágrimas de sus dedos, comenzando un rastro en su muñeca y subiendo la suave piel de su brazo hasta la curva de su codo._

_Sam tragó. "¿Puedes ... pasar la noche, al menos?"_

_Con una amplia sonrisa, el ángel se aferró al bíceps izquierdo del hombre más alto con una mano, usando la otra para ahuecar la nuca de Sam y bajarlo para que sus narices se rozaran y su aliento se mezclara. "¿Vas a hacer que valga la pena mi tiempo, bebé?"_

_Una esquina de la boca de Sam se contrajo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Gabriel, tirando de él contra su cuerpo. "Sólo si puedo mantenerte un poco más de tiempo"._

_Gabriel arqueó su espalda un poco, apretando sus caderas contra las de Sam y riendo mientras el cazador gimió. "Creo que eso se puede arreglar"._

........................................................................................................................

Sam se frotó la cara con brusquedad y entrecerró los ojos ante los deslumbrantes dígitos rojos del reloj alarma junto a la cama. No su cama, tenía que recordarse. No la cama cálida y cómoda en la que tenía buenos recuerdos. Esta era una cama en un dormitorio de invitados en la casa de Dean y Cas. Impersonal y carente de cierta ... persona.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Y mientras Sam estaba acostumbrado a despertarse al amanecer, esto lo empujaba seriamente.

Cuando se resignó a voltearse en el lado frío de la cama y volver a quedarse dormido, de repente se dio cuenta de que no se había despertado solo. Algo lo había sacudido de un sueño inquieto y ese algo estaba golpeando en la puerta de la casa Winchester.

Se levantó en un instante, el instinto se apartó de su mente mientras agarraba un vaquero de la parte inferior de la cama y se metió en ellos. Apenas los tenía abotonados y con cremallera antes de que estuviera en el pasillo y en la parte superior de las escaleras, la pistola cargada y lista sujeta con las manos firmes.

Castiel ya estaba en la puerta, luciendo un par de pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una de las viejas camisetas de la banda de Dean. Su pelo estaba desordenado, como si hubiera estado dando vueltas y Sam se pasó una mano por su propio pelo, haciendo poco para peinar el desorden.

El ángel le ofreció una rápida mirada, apretando los labios al notar el arma en sus manos y negó con la cabeza antes de avanzar y abrir la puerta.

Scott McCall irrumpió en la entrada.

........................................................................................................................

A Scott no le gustaba pensar que la familia de Stiles era básicamente la leyenda. Cazadores y ángeles que habían estado en el cielo (y en el infierno) y regresaron como si fuera un paseo por el parque. Stiles incluso había mencionado una vez que había escuchado a sus padres mencionar el hecho de que Dean Winchester era un torturador entrenado. Probablemente comían seres como él para el desayuno.

Entonces, mientras su mirada giraba salvajemente, su lobo todavía hervía en sus venas y burbujeaba en su garganta cuando trataba de hablar, se sacudió y parpadeó el brillo de sus ojos, recordando por qué le gustaba tanto esta familia aterradora.

"¿Scott?" Preguntó el Señor Winchester, colocando una mano suave sobre su hombro sin vacilación ni temor.

La familia de Stiles era tan tremendamente genial.

"No es la luna llena todavía. ¿Qué está mal?"

"Tuve que ... cambiar", jadeó el adolescente, tragando y apoyándose en el toque del ángel en busca de apoyo. "Tenía que ... llegar aquí ... rápido".

"¿Qué ha pasado?", Preguntó alguien desde las escaleras, Scott se volvió y mostró los dientes antes de que pudiera detenerse. El tío de Stiles se detuvo en el último paso, apretando con fuerza la pistola en su mano, aunque no la levantó.

"Lo siento", Scott respiró, girándose para enfrentar a Castiel de nuevo. "El Consejo ... El Consejo está aquí, en Beacon Hills. Acaban de aparecer en la casa Hale. No sabíamos qué decirles ".

"¿Consejo?" Las cejas del Señor Winchester se unieron. "¿El Consejo de Ancianos?"

"¿Hombres lobo?" Preguntó el tío Winchester con cautela.

"Alfas", dijo Scott con una inclinación de cabeza. "Seis de ellos. Quieren discutir sobre la tierra Hale. Quieren ... quieren que enterremos el cuerpo de Derek. Estaban enfadados." Su labio inferior tembló y se frotó el rostro con fuerza para ocultarlo. "Dijeron que le faltamos el respeto y nos hicieron salir de la casa. Señor Winchester ... no ... no sabemos qué hacer ". Su voz se quebró y se odió a sí mismo por eso.

El ángel asintió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Está bien, Scott. Me encargaré de eso ". Los nudos en el estómago de Scott comenzaron a desmoronarse, a asentarse. "¿Donde están los otros?"

"Les dije que fueran a mi casa. Están esperando allí a que ... "Scott se encogió de hombros y resopló bruscamente. "... cualquier cosa, supongo."

"Bien", dijo el Señor Winchester. "Ve allí. Te veré tan pronto como pueda ".

"Está bien". Scott asintió frenéticamente, mirando entre los dos hombres antes de tragar y dejando que sus encorvados hombros cayeran. "Está bien". Con un agudo chirrido de sus zapatillas, se volvió bruscamente y fue tranquilamente hacia la puerta. No corrió.

Cuando finalmente se encontró en su porche delantero, apenas pudo reunir fuerzas para abrir la puerta.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Scott se fue, Castiel se volvió hacia las escaleras, hacia Sam.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo, extendiendo la mano mientras la ropa sustituía su pijama, la gabardina revoloteaba mientras se asentaba.

Sam comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, pero vaciló, mirándose a sí mismo y su torso desnudo antes de fruncir los labios. "No me gusta esto", dijo en voz baja, se puso unas pocas capas de camisas en su cuerpo.

"Lo sé", respondió Castiel insistentemente. "Probablemente no deberías traer tu arma".

Sam frunció el ceño, colocando su arma en una mesa cercana y tomando la mano de Castiel. "Eso tampoco me gusta".

"También lo sé."

La entrada de la casa Winchester desapareció a su alrededor y el aire frío de la noche picó en su piel cuando se enfrentaron a la casa Hale.

........................................................................................................................

Dean golpeó la rama de un árbol con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, apretando los dientes y reprimiendo un gruñido mientras lo golpeaba en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se verá esta puerta, de todos modos?", Preguntó, con la mirada barriendo el área pensativamente. La luz estaba empezando a aparecer, lentamente y seguramente iluminando un mundo que esperaba no volver a ver. Nunca se había dado cuenta de dónde emanaba la luz y este lugar nunca se iluminaba más que una mañana nublada.

Todavía era demasiado brillante para el gusto de Dean.

"Primero que todo, no es una puerta", dijo Gabriel con pericia y Dean reprimió la necesidad de encontrar una roca particularmente afilada y lanzarsela a la cabeza. "Es una entrada". Hubo un silencio considerable antes de que el ángel continuara, su tono menos engreído esta vez. "Segundo ... no lo sé".

"Por supuesto", murmuró Dean. "Venimos hasta el purgatorio y no sabemos lo que estamos buscando".

"Oye", dijo Gabe con indignación, agachándose debajo de una rama baja, levantándola para Stiles y luego dejando que golpeara la cara de Dean, "¿quieres saberlo? Pregúntale a tu hijo. Él es el que la reconocerá cuando la veamos, ¿de acuerdo? "

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Stiles con incertidumbre, colocando la mochila en su hombro un poco más alto.

"Sí, niño", dijo el ángel, su tono más ligero. "El viaje es todo acerca de ti. Aunque no hay presión."

"Claro", dijeron Dean y Stiles al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, el bosque alrededor de ellos se iluminó solo un poco antes de que pudieran ver más de unos pocos pies delante de ellos.

Estaba tranquilo y a Dean no le gustaba, no le gustaba la niebla que los rodeaba como si tuviera una mente propia, no le gustaba la grieta de las ramas de los árboles que le recordaban a una casa vieja.

Por las miradas que Gabriel le dirigió de vez en cuando, tampoco le gustaba demasiado. El ángel todavía parecía agotado. No creía que pudiera pelear si se diera el caso. Dean sabía que probablemente estaba solo y solo podía esperar que cuando llegara el momento Gabe tuviera la inteligencia de sacar a Stiles de allí antes de que las cosas se intensificaran.

"¿Cuánto falta?", Preguntó Dean y Gabriel lo miró fijamente.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Vas a comenzar a preguntar cada segundo como los niños? "

Dean frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza para mirar detrás de ellos. "Sólo preguntaba."

Gabriel resopló. "Un día como máximo. Estamos haciendo un buen tiempo ".

"¿Cómo sabes lo lejos que está si no sabes lo que estamos buscando?", Preguntó Stiles con cuidado y Dean no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Chico inteligente. Su chico inteligente. ¿Cómo se volvió tan inteligente? Probablemente lo consiguió de Cas. O Sammy. Definitivamente no de Dean. O Gabe, para el caso.

"Intuición de Ángel, niño", dijo Gabriel con confianza. "Es como un tirón. ¿Puedo llevarnos en la dirección general, pero el destino? Ese es tu trabajo."

"¿Qué pasa si no sé qué es?"

"Lo harás", dijo Dean con naturalidad, casi antes de que Gabe lograra responder a la pregunta.

"¿Pero que pasa si no lo hago?"

Dean agarró la parte de atrás de la sudadera con capucha de Stiles, ¿por qué usaba esa cosa tan a menudo? Y tiró con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el adolescente se girara para recuperar el equilibrio antes de detenerse. Gabe se detuvo unos pasos delante de ellos, ofreciéndole a Dean una rápida mirada mientras el cazador se acercaba a su hijo, pero no decía nada.

"Oye", dijo Dean, asegurándose de que tenía la atención del adolescente antes de continuar. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre este lugar?" Stiles le dio una mirada en blanco. "Se alimenta de tus miedos, Stiles. Toma tus inseguridades y las tuerce hasta que te asustas demasiado como para seguir adelante ".

"¿Y qué pasa si esto no es el purgatorio hablando?", Argumentó Stiles. Dean podía ver la duda en los ojos de su hijo y trató de no desesperarse. "¿Qué pasa si soy solo yo y no puedo hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos atrapados aquí y todo es mi culpa? "

"Es suficiente", dijo Dean con brusquedad, su tono no muy fuerte, pero autoritario no obstante. Colocando las manos a ambos lados de la cara del adolescente, sacudió al joven suavemente. "Es suficiente. Vamos, ya sabes lo que está pasando aquí. Eres un chico inteligente, mucho más inteligente que tu tío Sammy. Ya sabes lo que es real. Esto ..." Volvió a sacudir al joven para darle énfasis. "-es real."

Stiles se aferró a las manos de Dean, las uñas mordidas se clavaron en la piel desgastada. "Está bien, sí", dijo el adolescente, respirando hondo y soltándolo con cuidado.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Dean.

Stiles ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa. "Sí."

El cazador palmeó la mejilla de su hijo y dio un suspiro de alivio. No podían permitirse entrar pánico aquí, no ahora y a pesar de la inmensa fe en su hijo, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo haría tarde o temprano.

Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar prolongarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Cuántos?" Sam preguntó en voz baja, mirando la casa y los alrededores. Realmente no le gustaba este lugar.

"Seis, como dijo Scott", dijo Castiel, sin hacer ningún movimiento para dar un paso adelante.

"¿Amenazas?"

El ángel suspiró. No es la mejor señal.

"No intencional."

Sam frunció los labios. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiere decir", dijo una voz desde el porche, una mujer alta y esbelta que avanzaba hacia la luz limitada, "que no habrá problemas mientras no se nos provoque".

Sam instintivamente alcanzó el lugar en la parte baja de su espalda donde generalmente guardaba sus armas, encontrando que el espacio carecía de todo tipo de armamento.

"Sabíamos que este territorio estaba poblado por cazadores", dijo la mujer en el porche, con los ojos rojos mientras sus labios se abrían en una sonrisa, revelando un conjunto de dientes afilados, "pero no hemos visto un ángel desde hace tiempo."

Tenía un acento, lleno, grueso y casi indiscernible. Sam podría descifrar partes aquí y allá: francoafricano, lo más prominente, con toques de Sudamérica (¿venezolano, tal vez?) Y algo más difícil ... alemán o austriaco. Su piel era oscura, apenas cubierta por un vestido largo y suelto. Pulseras de oro tintineaban en sus muñecas y tobillos, brillando contra la luz de la luna.

"Samuel Winchester", dijo ella, con voz profunda y vieja a pesar de su figura joven. "Tú también eres una sorpresa. Tu reputación es bastante ... seductora ".

"¿Qué es lo que os ha traído a Beacon Hills?", Preguntó Castiel, atrayendo la atención hacia sí mismo. Sam estaba agradecido, la mirada de la mujer se estaba volviendo inquietante y no había mucho que pudiera perturbar a Sam Winchester.

Esos ojos brillantes se volvieron hacia el ángel y una sensación de tirón en la boca del estómago de Sam lo hizo querer saltar entre los dos, para proteger a su familia. Pero Cas ni siquiera se inmutó.

"¿La muerte de uno de los nuestros no es suficiente explicación?" Escupió la mujer, sus labios curvándose sobre sus encías mientras gruñía. "Tenemos derecho a llorar".

"¿Y lloras cada muerte de tu tipo?" Castiel preguntó, todavía en calma a pesar del crujido en el aire a su alrededor.

Sam pensó que imaginaba el ruido o que algún animal en el bosque se estaba moviendo inquietamente de la tensión que emanaba de la mujer en oleadas. Pero no, había chispas reales en el aire, chispas de electricidad. La suciedad debajo de sus zapatos se movió y pequeños pedazos de escombros del bosque comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, flotando a la altura de las rodillas.

Sam se movió y miró alrededor ansiosamente viendo lo mismo alrededor del perímetro de la casa. Varios árboles se sacudieron e incluso la propia casa comenzó a crujir. "Creo que lo que quiere decir Castiel", comenzó el cazador, debiendo aclararse la garganta y respirar mientras la tensión se abría con un audible crujido y los ojos rojos una vez más lo estaban perforando, "es que ... seguramente no todas las muertes garantizan la convocatoria de tu consejo". La mujer resopló por la nariz y miró a Sam como si intentara determinar si debería estar ofendida. "Obviamente, la muerte de Derek no fue natural".

"Sí", dijo la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos. "Pareces ... íntimo en el tema de los Hale. Más de lo que la mayoría de los cazadores querría ser ".

Sam apretó los labios con fuerza, volviéndose para mirar a Castiel. No parecía su lugar para divulgar el hecho de que el hijo de los cazadores más conocidos de su tiempo era más íntimo con uno de los pocos miembros restantes de una prominente familia de hombres lobo, bueno, antes uno de los pocos restantes. Esperemos que pronto sea uno de los pocos que quedan de nuevo.

"Somos conscientes de los Hale", dijo Castiel simplemente. "No representaron una amenaza cuando nos establecimos aquí y hemos tenido ... poca interacción con Derek y su tío".

"¿Su tío?" Preguntó la mujer, levantando una ceja bien formada. "Nos informaron de la muerte de Peter Hale hace varios meses".

"La muerte de Peter fue ... exagerada", explicó Sam, haciendo una pequeña mueca al recordar su primer y único encuentro con Peter Hale.

........................................................................................................................

_"Bueno, bueno, mira quién tenemos aquí"._

_La voz levantó el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Sam antes de que incluso se girara para ver a quién pertenecía. A su lado, Stiles se puso rígido, las bolsas de la compra en sus manos deslizándose y cayendo en el maletero del coche._

_Con el instinto de proteger, Sam colocó tranquilamente los alimentos que tenía en el coche y giró, con un brazo extendiendo la mano para empujar a Stiles detrás de él mientras daba un paso hacia el desconocido._

_"¿Puedo ayudarlo?", Preguntó, con una falsa cortesía entonando la advertencia en su tono._

_El extraño era guapo, no joven, pero ciertamente mucho mayor de lo que parecía. Sam tenía buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas en estos días. Él y Dean no habían envejecido en el sentido tradicional durante algunos años, las ventajas de estar involucrado con los ángeles._

_La sonrisa que dio el extraño fue cegadora, llena de engaños y algo que no está del todo bien. "Mi nombre es Peter Hale. Creo que tenemos un conocido."_

_Sam tragó. "Eres el tío de Derek", declaró secamente. Había escuchado historias, este hombre era manipulador, peligroso._

_La sonrisa de Peter se hizo más amplia y se quitó las gafas de sol para revelar un par de ojos sorprendentemente encantadores. Sam supuso que era un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. "Está bien. Usted debe ser Sam Winchester. He escuchado varias cosas sobre ti ". Su mirada se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo del cuerpo de Sam lujuriosamente. "Eres más bajo de lo que pensé que serías"._

_La ceja izquierda del cazador se torció hacia arriba. "No me lo dicen muy a menudo"._

_"No me lo esperaba". La mirada de Peter se desvió por encima del hombro de Sam. "Hola, Stiles. Es bueno verte otra vez."_

_"No te creía el tipo que aparecería en una tienda", dijo Stiles rotundamente y Sam sintió que los dedos del adolescente se enroscaban en el dobladillo de su camisa cuando Peter dio un paso hacia delante, a unos quince centímetros de ellos._

_"No lo soy", confirmó Peter. "Sólo quería decir 'adiós' "._

_"¿Te vas?" Preguntó el adolescente, caminando hacia un lado, pero todavía permaneciendo relativamente cerca de su tío._

_Sam se sorprendió ante la sorpresa en la voz de su sobrino. Obviamente, este hombre no era un amigo, al menos ninguno de los que Stiles había hablado ... pero Sam estaba aliviado. O algo similar. La mirada que vio en la cara del adolescente era ... preocupación._

_"Me voy al extranjero", aclaró Peter, la mirada en su propia cara de alguna manera suavizándose. "Voy a buscar nuevos ... prospectos"._

_"¿Derek lo sabe?"_

_Los hombros de Peter se tensaron. "Hablamos."_

_"Oh", dijo Stiles, con voz pequeña. "Bien."_

_Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio que Sam no sintió que debía romper. Bien podría haber estado en el coche con la forma en que los dos seguían mirándose el uno al otro._

_"Necesitará a sus amigos", dijo finalmente Peter, poniéndose sus gafas de sol como si eso terminara la conversación. "¿Supongo que lo cuidaréis?"_

_"Sí", dijo Stiles simplemente, cuadrando sus hombros._

_"Bien". Peter se volvió hacia Sam, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Sam. Encantado de finalmente conocerte "._

_Sam se quedó mirando la mano que Peter estaba ofreciendo, tomándola y forzándose a sí mismo a no inmutarse cuando el hombre apretó lo suficiente para romper sus nudillos. "Claro", dijo, dando una sonrisa tensa a cambio._

_Esa fue la primera y única reunión de Sam con Peter Hale._

........................................................................................................................

Había intentado preguntarle a Stiles acerca de la conversación más tarde, había querido saber qué había detrás de las palabras entre los dos. Stiles solo se encogió de hombros, miró por la ventanilla del pasajero y dibujó extraños símbolos en su aliento sobre el cristal.

"Si Peter Hale está vivo, entonces dile que venga", ordenó la mujer. Sam no tenía dudas de que ella era una mujer acostumbrada a ser obedecida. "Debe responder por la muerte de sus parientes".

"¿Peter?" Sam soltó, aclarándose la garganta para calmarse. "¿Crees que Peter mató a Derek?"

"Ya sea de su mano o no, no estuvo aquí para luchar por la vida de sus parientes. Tampoco está aquí para llorar."

"Pero él ... él está viajando. Probablemente ni siquiera sepa ...

"Lo sabe", gruñó la mujer. "Todos los familiares pueden sentir la muerte los unos de los otros".

Sus ojos brillantes se movieron, la mirada vagando sobre el área boscosa lentamente, con cuidado. Evaluando.

"Incluso si no fuera así, se daría cuenta porque ahora es el nuevo Alfa de estas tierras".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles hizo una mueca cuando su pops tiró los pedazos húmedos de su pelo, moviendo la mano y arrojándolos al suelo.

"Yo. Lo siento mucho ", se disculpó posiblemente por enésima vez. "En serio, pops, no tenía ni idea ..."

Se habían topado con vampiros, de todas las cosas. Stiles apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para sentir que su estómago se apretaba antes de que lo empujaran hacia el tío Gabe y le dijeran que corriera, observando a su pop agarrar el arma en su espalda y mantenerla lista.

El adolescente ni siquiera había dudado, dibujando la imagen de algún símbolo que había visto en uno de los libros de Deaton, uno de los libros que técnicamente no podía mirar, pero no podía evitarlo si lo dejaba en su escritorio. La mente de Stiles era como una maldita esponja.

En el instante antes de que los vampiros alcanzaran a su pops, con sus feos dientes descubiertos y enojados chillidos que brotaban de sus gargantas, explotaron.

Literal. Explotaron.

Joder, Stiles ni siquiera sabía que alguien pudiera hacer eso y mucho menos él. Deaton tenía un poco de mierda peligrosa en su oficina y el adolescente obviamente tendría que prestar atención a las palabras del hombre la próxima vez que le dijera qué libros podía y no podía ver.

Su pops suspiró y lo miró fijamente. "Es ... está bien", dijo con cansancio.

Stiles tragó saliva, sus dedos amontonaron ansiosamente la tela de su sudadera. "¿Estás seguro? Porque tienes esa mirada en la cara que tienes cuando dices que algo está bien, pero internamente estás juzgando y decidiendo que no está bien antes de arremeter contra alguien y matar algo y viendo cómo te robé la posibilidad de realmente matar algo, me preocupa un poco que tu mirada esté puesta en mí ".

"Stiles".

"Por favor no me mates".

Dean resopló y sacudió la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la cara y derramando sangre en su sien izquierda sin querer. "No voy a matarte, Stiles".

El adolescente dio un verdadero suspiro de alivio, porque tanto como su pops era su pops ... también era un asesino. De cosas sobrenaturales. Lo cual Stiles era.

"Bien. Sí, eso ... eso es bueno. Me gusta la parte de no matar. A mí, quiero decir. Me gusta la parte en que no me matas. Seguro. Porque eso ..." Señaló hacia donde habían estado los vampiros, ahora solo eran un trozo de tierra húmeda y su respiración se enganchó ligeramente. "... fue algo realmente sangriento." Su voz se quebró y levantó sus manos para tirar de su corto pelo mientras su pop se levantaba y lo alcanzaba.

Stiles hizo un ruido estrangulado y dio un paso atrás, casi tropezando con algo que realmente esperaba que fuera una raíz de árbol o una rama caída o algo más que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

"Maté ... maté ...". Su garganta se cerró alrededor de las palabras, se cubrió los ojos y se concentró en mantener el pánico manando en su estómago a raya.

Concentrarse fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Había ruidos, muchos más de lo que recordaba antes. Crujidos, aullidos, chillidos y, probablemente, algunos otros que eran solo una parte de su imaginación (esperaba, oh Dios, por favor).

Y luego escucho frustrado a su pop y su tío discutiendo. Nada nuevo. Un poco familiar, en realidad. Lo que era bueno. Realmente bueno.

Alejando los otros sonidos, se centró en las voces que se hacían más fuertes, más enfadadas.

"Haz algo."

"¿Por qué no haces algo?"

"Sabes cómo manejar esto. Lo has hecho antes."

"Sí y tú eres su pops. Creo que necesitas una lección sobre la crianza de los hijos ".

"Gabe"

"Dean. Ve a hablar con tu hijo."

"...¿Qué digo?"

"Cualquier cosa. No importa. Solo necesita algo en lo que centrarse ".

Stiles ni siquiera podía desenterrar la mortificación por el hecho de que estaban hablando de él como si fuera un animal peligroso al que intentaban descubrir cómo acercarse.

Y pensar que no era realmente sorprendente.

Si su pops no es el que menguaba el pánico apretando su pecho, era el tío Gabe. Y, en algunas ocasiones, tío Sammy. Más Derek que nadie, incluso antes de que se conviertan en una pareja oficial.

Pensar en Derek ayudó. Un poco. Porque pensar en Derek también lo hizo pensar en sostener su cuerpo inerte y muerto en sus brazos. Y pensar en eso lo empeoró.

"¿Stiles?"

Saltó y se dio la vuelta, encontrando a su pops parado justo allí. "Joder", murmuró, dando un paso atrás y sintiendo que su talón se enganchaba en algo. Sus brazos se dispararon, sus manos agarrando instintivamente lo que estaba más cerca, la camisa de su pops.

Los brazos lo rodearon, abrazándolo con fuerza, estabilizándolo ... no muy diferente de los brazos que estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Dios, otra vez con la comparación de Derek con su pops. Realmente iba a tener que estudiar todo el asunto de los hijos que crecen para casarse con personas similares a sus padres. Porque esto era ridículo, demente y ... agradable.

"Realmente vamos a tener que trabajar en esa boca tuya, hijo", dijo su pops con brusquedad, con la voz vibrando en la sien de Stiles cuando comenzó a retroceder.

No, Stiles todavía no quería que acabara.

"Pops", dijo en voz baja, apretando los dedos contra la sucia franela manchada de sangre y el hombre mayor dejó de moverse. "¿Puedes solo ...?"

Los brazos a su alrededor se apretaron aún más, puso su barbilla rozando su pelo mientras los labios agrietados rozaban brevemente su sien. "Sí, hijo. Lo que sea que necesites."

........................................................................................................................

Scott apenas había caminado por la puerta de su casa antes de que lo rodearan. Isaac, Boyd y Erica lo tuvieron inmovilizado en la puerta en un instante, con los rostros preocupados inclinándose hacia delante mientras hablaban con frases confusas.

"¿Hablaste con ...?"

"¿Donde esta él? Hizo-"

"¿Dijo algo acerca de ...?"

"¡Chicos!" Allison gritó desde detrás de ellos y el trío se calmó de inmediato. "Dadle un poco de espacio".

Scott dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios mientras tragaba con la garganta seca y respiraba para tranquilizarse. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Todos en la habitación se pusieron rígidos. Los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Scott se erizaron y le ofreció una rápida mirada al pequeño grupo antes de alejarse de la puerta y abrirla para ...

"¿Señor Winchester? "

Los agudos ojos azules se centraron en él, la presencia del ángel parecía electrificar el aire a su alrededor. "¿Puedo pasar?"

El adolescente tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero luego asintió bruscamente y se hizo a un lado. "Oh si. Por supuesto."

El sentimiento eléctrico siguió al hombre y los hombres lobo se alejaron de él como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Scott sabía que no lo haría ... tal vez ... pero el Señor Winchester realmente no parecía ser él mismo.

"¿Todo ... bien, señor Winchester?"

El hombre miró a su alrededor pensativo, como si solo entonces se diera cuenta de que estaba en una habitación llena de adolescentes. "Donde ..." Cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza, respirando un poco y volviendo a empezar. "El Consejo está exigiendo el regreso de Peter Hale a Beacon Hills".

"¿Peter?" Scott preguntó, el único en la habitación que se acercaba al hombre. "Se fue hace meses. No sabemos dónde está ".

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrarlo", dijo el Señor Winchester con seriedad, su voz más baja de lo que Scott recordaba.

Solía ser así cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando miraba a Stiles y Scott como si fueran cosas nuevas y extrañas.

"El territorio Hale depende de ello", continuó el ángel, enfocándose principalmente en Scott, pero la mirada se movía torpemente de vez en cuando. "Sam está en negociaciones con el Consejo ahora, pero sin Peter para reclamar la tierra, Beacon Hills ya no estará a salvo".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Allison dijo, mirando a Scott con incertidumbre.

"Sin un reclamo, Beacon Hills se convierte en territorio abierto. Cualquier hombre lobo o criatura sobrenatural puede competir por la tierra Hale ".

"¿Competir? ¿Como ... juegos? "Scott pregunto estúpidamente. Ojalá.

"Competir como matar", explicó Boyd, cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose incómodamente.

"Sí", confirmó el Señor Winchester. "La ciudad será invadida. Necesitamos encontrar a Peter. ¿Hay alguna forma de contactarlo?"

"¿No puedes?" Erica soltó, pareciendo extremadamente tímida cuando todos se giraron para mirarla. "Quiero decir, eres un ... un ángel, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ... concentrarte en él o algo así?

El señor Winchester frunció el ceño, apartando la vista del grupo por un momento antes de volver a hablar en un tono reservado. "Mis poderes no son lo que solían ser. Puedo encontrar a las personas más cercanas a mí, personas con las que tengo una conexión, pero ya no puedo "concentrarme", como dices, en personas con las que he tenido poco contacto ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo?", Preguntó Scott, la exasperación arrastrándose a su tono.

"Esperaba que con la ayuda de su manada, pudiéramos determinar una ubicación general", dijo Cas y la habitación quedó en silencio.

"¿Su manada?" Isaac preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Te refieres a nosotros?"

"No somos la manada de Peter", dijo Boyd con firmeza.

"Derek está muerto", dijo el ángel sin rodeos, mirando a cada uno de los hombres lobo, a su vez, cuando empezaron a subir los labios. "Peter ahora toma el rango como alfa de esta manada. ¿No es esto correcto?

"No. No, eso no es correcto ", dijo Erica, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Derek es nuestro alfa".

"Derek está ..." El Señor Winchester comenzó a repetir, pero tanto Isaac como Boyd dieron un paso adelante para unirse a Erica.

"Dijiste que podías traerlo de vuelta".

"Se lo prometiste a Stiles".

"¿Dónde está Derek?"

El señor Winchester se quedó muy quieto, alto, recto y estoico y Scott tuvo miedo, por solo un segundo, de que pudiera usar el poco poder que le quedaba para convertirlos en cachorritos. O suciedad. O lo que sea en que los ángeles convertían a las personas.

"Derek está regresando ... ¿no es así, señor Winchester?" Scott preguntó en voz baja.

El ángel suspiró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Probablemente era una de las cosas más humanas que Scott le había visto hacer.

"No lo sé", dijo. "No sé si Derek está regresando. No sé si mi hermano va a volver. No sé si mi hijo va a volver. No sé si mi esposo volverá. No lo sé ". Se pasó una mano por la cara, otro gesto del señor Winchester y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Lo que sí sé es que necesitamos que Peter reclame el territorio Hale para que haya algo a lo que regresar".

Silencio.

Y entonces Allison dio un paso adelante. "Yo ... podría ser capaz de ayudar con eso".

........................................................................................................................

"Es un ... árbol". Stiles dejó que su mirada vagara hacia arriba, escépticamente asimilando la corteza canosa, las ramas desnudas, el pájaro que lo miraba desde un nido de mala calidad.

¿El purgatorio tenía pájaros?

A su lado, el tío Gabe se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que necesitas que sea".

Con el ceño fruncido pensativo, el adolescente dio un paso más cerca, inclinándose hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha para obtener mejores ángulos. Sí, todavía espeluznante, no importa de qué manera lo viera. "Entonces, ¿el Purgatorio cree que necesito un árbol?"

"Tal vez lo hagas, niño." El ángel le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Se trata de la perspectiva".

"Mi profesor de química dice que mi perspectiva es anormalmente sesgada". Stiles arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

Su tío suspiró, mirando hacia el árbol y presionando sus labios en líneas finas. "¿Qué sientes, Stiles?"

Stiles respiró y esperó.

Sí. Nada.

"Nada", dijo con cansancio, con los hombros caídos.

"Vamos, trabaja conmigo", dijo el ángel, moviendo las manos hacia sus caderas. "Tenemos que volver con tu pops antes de que cague un ladrillo".

Stiles miró hacia atrás en la zona boscosa detrás de ellos, donde su pops vagaba por el perímetro, vigilando las amenazas y mirando a los dos de vez en cuando. Le dio a Stiles un gesto de asentimiento y una sonrisa cautelosa antes de volverse para mirar en la oscuridad otra vez.

"¿Crees que lo haría?", Preguntó el adolescente en voz baja.

"Yo podría hacerlo realidad".

"Por favor, no".

"Stiles", dijo el tío Gabe y el adolescente tragó. "Toca el árbol".

Stiles tomó aliento y lo soltó en una fuerte ráfaga, levantando una mano y flexionó sus dedos. "¿Y luego podré ver a Derek?"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo", dijo su tío con naturalidad.

"Sí", murmuró el adolescente. "Supongo que sí".

El ángel lo estudió por un largo momento y Stiles se retorció bajo el escrutinio. "Puedes hacer esto, niño". El tío Gabe sonrió. Stiles deseó poder decir que el gesto no fue forzado.

Dando un paso adelante, el adolescente contuvo el aliento, moviendo los dedos y tentativamente posándolos contra la textura áspera del árbol. Se sentía ... caliente. Los zarcillos le hormiguearon el brazo, lo envolvieron alrededor de su pecho y calmaron su corazón palpitante. Algo lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, inclinó la barbilla hasta que buscó en las ramas de arriba.

Y entonces Stiles pudo verlo allí, en las ramas torcidas del árbol.

Lo necesitaba, fuera lo que fuera. Era importante y lo iba a llevar a Derek. El mismo algo tiró de él hasta que no pudo resistir más, hasta que estuvo estirando su brazo y estirándose, agarrando una rama gruesa y tirando un poco para probar su peso antes de levantarse, zapatillas de deporte rascando contra la corteza.

"¿Stiles?", Preguntó su tío con incertidumbre, pero el adolescente tomó la siguiente rama a la vista y siguió subiendo.

"Volveré enseguida", se las arregló para decir, haciendo una pausa para sonreírle al otro hombre antes de continuar subiendo.

"Ten cuidado", llamó el tío Gabe.

"Uh-huh", gruñó Stiles, justo cuando la rama encima de él se rompió. Su corazón dio un salto y su estómago se desplomó, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de gritar antes de que su espalda golpeara el suelo y el viento saliera bruscamente de él.

"Ow", murmuró aturdido, esperando una risita o un comentario inteligente de su tío. "Árbol estúpido".

Una silueta bloqueaba la luz sobre él y entrecerró los ojos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Ese... no era su tío.

Ignorando el golpe en su cabeza, se puso de pie, apoyándose de espaldas en el árbol mientras una ola de vértigo lo sobrepasaba. "Santa mierda," siseó, agarrando la corteza áspera para evitar caer de nuevo al suelo.

El joven que estaba delante de él estaba bien afeitado, con el pelo bien peinado y los ojos brillantes. Su vestimenta era casual, no oscura y melancólica: pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y algún tipo de camiseta de una banda debajo de una camisa de franela abierta.

Absolutamente no podía ser quien Stiles pensó que era.

Y todavía....

"¿Derek?"


	5. Una súplica. Una realización. Una mordida.

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, paseando por la cocina de la casa Hale parcialmente renovada con un creciente presentimiento. Seis pares de ojos lo siguieron mientras su inquietud se dispersaba en la habitación y saturaba a las figuras (hombres lobo), se recordó Sam, observándolo atentamente.

"Otra vez". La mujer del porche, que Sam se había enterado que se llamaba Babirye, estaba siendo mucho más paciente de lo que el cazador pensó que normalmente sería, más que los demás, de todos modos.

Había estado allí dos horas y media. Solo. Gran parte de ese tiempo se había dedicado a tratar de averiguar la cortesía del hombre lobo cuando se trataba de negociaciones, incluido el recordar los nombres de cada uno de los miembros del Consejo.

Por lo que Sam había descubierto hasta el momento, Babirye y su hermano gemelo, Kato, eran los mayores del grupo y con su hermano menor, Alaba, también parte del Consejo, tenían bastante influencia cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones. Los otros tres miembros, una mujer rusa con una cara fina y una mirada medio interesada llamada Natalia, un hombre peruano llamado Luis y una mujer pequeña y anciana llamada Gertrude (... sí, Sam estaba completamente confundido por eso), miraban continuamente a los hermanos para medir su reacción.

Sam se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no se trataba de convencer a todo el Consejo, solo a los pocos que importaban.

"No veo cómo explicar esto de nuevo ..."

"Ilumínanos", dijo Babirye en voz baja, con un tono peligroso cuando sus ojos brillaron.

Los labios del cazador se adelgazaron cuando los apretó, asintiendo y respirando. "Derek murió en el bosque. No sabemos qué lo atacó ".

"O quién", gruñó Kato, caminando detrás de su hermana sentada y mirando a Sam como si quisiera arrancarle la piel de los huesos ... o follar. Tal vez ambos. Sam no estaba seguro. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos.

"Castiel movió su cuerpo aquí", continuó Sam, ignorando las implicaciones de las palabras del hombre lobo, "y lo puso en ... una especie de estasis".

"¿Por qué no fue enterrado?", Preguntó Gertrude, una anciana. Su voz era mucho más fuerte que su apariencia, llena y aguda.

Sam tragó. "Lo sentimos. Sabemos que esto va contra vuestras leyes ...

"Es una falta de respeto", gruñó Kato, los colmillos se extendieron cuando su respiración áspera comenzó a convertirse en gruñidos guturales.

"... pero estamos tratando de traerlo a la vida".

"Imposible", dijo la rusa, Natalia, en voz baja, su tono sin ninguna emoción. El cazador no podía decir si estaba simplemente haciendo una declaración o discutiendo realmente.

"No lo es", respondió Sam, aliviado cuando no hubo arrebato. "Lo hemos hecho antes".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Babirye. "Explícalo." Sus ojos estaban brillantes, las comisuras de su boca se elevaron ligeramente en una casi sonrisa. ¿Estaba disfrutando de esto? ¿Ver a su Consejo machacarlo?

Bueno, no literalmente.

No todavía, de todos modos.

"Purgatorio", dijo Sam simplemente, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. "Supongo que sabes lo que es eso".

"Sí", dijo Babirye la palabra cortante. Se movió incómodamente en su asiento, su aire descuidado vaciló por primera vez. "Todas las criaturas saben de El Después".

"Cierto. Bueno, tenemos una forma de entrar ".

"¡Mentira!" Kato agarró el respaldo de la silla de su hermana, la madera crujiendo bajo sus dedos.

"No", discutió Sam, recostándose en su asiento cuando el hombre lobo soltó un rugido enfadado y amenazador. "Mira, si conoces nuestra reputación, entonces sabes a quién tenemos de nuestro lado".

"Un ángel caído", el peruano, Luis, resopló, recogiendo algo de sus uñas y arrojándolo sobre la mesa a Gertrude, quien frunció el ceño ante su sonrisa dentuda. "¿Para qué sirve eso?"

"Castiel es mi cuñado", explicó Sam, "y, sí, es un ángel caído, que aún tiene una cantidad decente de poder, podría agregar. No está completamente aislado de su poder ". El joven (¿joven? Ya no tanto, Sammy ... comparado con estos tipos, aún está prácticamente en pañales) respiró y miró alrededor de la mesa con cuidado. "Gabriel, sin embargo, no ha caído". Le complació encontrar el reconocimiento florecer en los pocos pares de ojos que lo miraban. "Y ... él también es mi novio. Solo para que sepas."

"El arcángel Gabriel ... Loki," ronroneó Babirye, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras su mirada vagaba arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de Sam, con renovado interés. "Bueno, eso es una sorpresa. ¿Cómo es el dios de la travesura?"

Sam apretó los dientes. Maldita sea, Gabe. "Es mío."

Babirye se rió entre dientes y se recostó en su silla rota, con los dedos apretados en las puntas de sus afiladas uñas. "¿Un ángel arriesgaría su vida para traer a un hombre lobo de vuelta del purgatorio?"

"Está allí ahora", explicó Sam, con preocupación frunciendo el ceño a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, "con mi hermano".

"¿Y crees que volverá con Derek Hale antes de que lleguen los demás?", Preguntó Kato, soltando una carcajada cuando el cazador miró a los hermanos con incertidumbre.

"¿Demás?" Preguntó Sam, sintiendo el temor construirse en la boca de su estómago.

"Hombres lobo, Sam Winchester", declaró Babirye con naturalidad. "Vienen a reclamar el territorio Hale". Sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Y matarán a cualquiera que intente interponerse en su camino".

........................................................................................................................

"¿Papá?" Allison preguntó tímidamente desde la cocina familiar en la que de repente apareció.

Chris Argent dejó caer la botella de cerveza medio vacía en su mano justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro sorbo, maldiciendo y dándose la vuelta. "Jesús, Allison, no te escuché ..." Su mirada se posó en el hombre que estaba a su lado, con los ojos azules que lo miraban con agotamiento y preocupación. "¿Señor Winchester? "

"Señor Argent ", saludó Castiel bruscamente. "Me disculpo por la intrusión, pero ..."

"Tenemos que encontrar a Peter Hale", interrumpió Allison, mirando a su padre con dureza.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras antes de que Chris se aclarara la garganta, agarrando una toalla del fregadero y agachándose hacia el desorden en el suelo. "¿Y crees que puedo encontrarlo para ti?"

"Sé que puedes", dijo la joven bruscamente. "Ya sabes dónde está."

El cazador retirado silbó cuando su mano se apretó involuntariamente sobre un pedazo de vidrio y se puso de pie, inspeccionando la herida con una mueca. "Qué-"

"Leí los diarios de mamá", soltó Allison y Chris se quedó inmóvil, el color desapareciendo de su rostro. "Ella sabía de ti y Peter. Ella sabía que estabais ... juntos."

"Allison", Chris comenzó, temblando con una replica en la lengua, "no es ..."

"No me importa", dijo la adolescente, levantando la barbilla mientras valientemente empujó las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. "Sólo dinos dónde encontrarlo".

Su padre se recostó contra el mostrador, la mirada derrotada se demoró un momento más en ella antes de volver a mirar el corte en su mano. Muy gentilmente, una mano, de repente, se arrastró sobre la herida y Chris levantó la vista para encontrar a Castiel de pie frente a él, con los ojos no duros y acusadores como los de su hija, pero todavía muy severos.

"Señor Argent ", dijo el ángel en voz baja y el cazador sintió que el calor y el alivio se filtraban en el corte de su mano," por favor. Las vidas de mi hijo y mi esposo dependen de Peter Hale ".

Castiel bajó la mano y Chris miró hacia abajo para encontrar que el corte había sanado completamente, se había ido. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Ni siquiera una cicatriz. Una ola de amargura lo recorrió brevemente. Este hombre, el ángel, podía sanar, podía traer a la gente de la muerte. ¿Dónde había estado cuando su esposa estaba en agonía? ¿Cuándo se había visto obligado a matarla? ¿Por qué no pudo traerla de vuelta? ¿Estaba ella en el purgatorio con todos los otros monstruos? ¿Solo unos segundos como hombre lobo y ella fue condenada a un lugar como ese?

"Si te sirve de consuelo", dijo Castiel con cuidado, "la breve transformación de tu esposa no fue suficiente para enviarla al Purgatorio. Ella está en el cielo ". Chris miró hacia arriba, buscando en los ojos del ángel cualquier señal de engaño. No, no estaba mintiendo. "Mi intención era decírtelo antes, pero no sabía cuando sería apropiado discutir ese asunto".

Una aguda carcajada se abrió paso por la garganta del antiguo cazador y miró por encima del hombro de Castiel a su hija. Parecía aliviada, feliz y de luto otra vez. Pero finalmente tenían una respuesta que habían deseado durante mucho tiempo.

"Está bien". Chris asintió. "Te diré dónde está."

........................................................................................................................

Stiles podía recordar sangre en sus manos, lágrimas en sus ojos y gritos en su lengua. Podía recordar haber visto y sentir la vida dejar a Derek mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos. Así que verlo aquí en este lugar, feliz y vivo (por así decirlo) era simplemente ... cruel en muchos niveles.

"¿Derek?"

Al final resultó que, la crueldad del universo era enorme. Porque mientras Stiles miraba al hombre del que se había enamorado tanto, notó algo ... diferente. Bueno, varias cosas, además de lo obvio.

Y uno de los más prominentes era su rostro, que no tenía absolutamente ninguna apariencia de reconocimiento.

"¿Te... te conozco?" Preguntó Derek con cuidado, inclinando la cabeza como el curioso cachorro que Stiles sabía que era.

"Um ..." Stiles se deslizó contra la corteza del árbol y tropezó un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio. La sonrisa de Derek solo se amplió y el hombre se echó a reír. "Soy-"

"¡Derek!", Alguien llamó desde cerca y los dos chicos giraron en dirección a la voz. Stiles reconoció de inmediato a la joven que se les acercó, Laura corrió como una loca y casi tropezó de nuevo cuando se detuvo junto a Derek, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dirigió a Stiles una mirada confundida de arriba a abajo. "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

"No lo sé", dijo Derek con un encogimiento de hombros, su sonrisa todavía firmemente en su lugar. "Es como que ... cayó del cielo".

"El árbol ... en realidad", dijo Stiles, agitando un brazo en dirección a dicho objeto y frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Todavía duele mucho. "Soy Stiles Winchester ". Observó a Derek mientras decía su nombre, esperando que eso provocara algo, cualquier cosa, que tal vez el solo hecho de decir su nombre en voz alta lo hiciera recordar.

Por favor, Derek ...

No. Nada.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Stiles?", Preguntó Laura, mirándolo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Como si eso fuera a asustarlo.

... Está bien, tal vez lo hacía.

Un poco.

Mantente unido, Winchester. Tienes cosas que hacer.

"Solo ... buscando a alguien", dijo el adolescente de forma estúpida, encogiéndose de hombros cuando la sonrisa de Derek se desvaneció un poco.

"Debe ser alguien importante para venir hasta aquí", respondió Derek en voz baja. "No tenemos muchos visitantes aquí".

Stiles tragó y se lamió los labios, moviéndose incómodamente. "Sí, es, uh, muy importante".

Pasó un latido antes de que Laura se aclarara la garganta y los dos volvieran a la realidad, si esto podría llamarse realidad.

"Cierto. Bueno, mamá quiere que volvamos para cenar "dijo la joven, moviendo las cejas a su hermano mientras señalaba a Stiles. "Tal vez deberías invitar a tu amigo. Sabes que mamá no puede rechazar a alguien perdido ".

Derek frunció el ceño y sacó su mandíbula ligeramente, dándole a su hermana lo que Stiles supuso era una mirada que decía somos familia y te amo, pero no pienses por un segundo que no voy a arrancarte la garganta, antes de volverse hacia el adolescente y suspirar. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Stiles quería negarse.

En realidad, quería dar la vuelta y escalar su camino de regreso a donde estaba su tío. Tal vez esta puerta, o lo que sea, todavía estaba abierta. Tal vez este era el lugar equivocado. Tal vez estaba en una dimensión diferente y todo lo que tenía que hacer era escalar hasta que alcanzara la rama que lo llevaría a un Derek que lo recordaba y su supuesto hombre lobo feliz después.

Pero una mirada a este Derek y Stiles sabía que no podía irse. Tenía que quedarse, aunque solo fuera para estar seguro. ¿Y si este era su Derek? ¿Qué pasaría si este era el hombre con el que había elegido pasar el resto de su vida y todo lo que necesitaba era un golpe en la cabeza o una sesión de maquillaje decente para recordarle quién se suponía que era?

Podía hacer esto.

Podía traer a Derek de regreso de cualquier loco hechizo mental que este lugar tenía sobre él.

"Claro", Stiles estuvo de acuerdo. "Estoy hambriento."

........................................................................................................................

"Necesitamos más tiempo", suplicó Sam, resistiendo el impulso de frotarse los ojos cansados. Había estado despierto durante las últimas treinta y dos horas y las tensiones en la casa Hale aún eran más altas que su capacidad para manejarlo solo. No hay noticias de Castiel sobre el paradero de Peter o si la misión de rescate del Purgatorio estaba a punto de estar completa. Y ninguna palabra, en ese punto, era algo malo.

"Has tenido suficiente", dijo Kato, su voz casi cálida cuando no estaba gruñendo. Se había vuelto mucho menos irritable durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y Sam se preguntaba si normalmente era así.

El joven cazador finalmente había encontrado algo de tiempo a solas con Babirye cuando los otros habían ido a cazar, fuera de la ciudad, a petición formal de Sam y había averiguado un poco más de información sobre el Consejo Lycan que lo sorprendió.

No eran el único consejo en el mundo, significaría que viajar mucho de su parte, si lo fueran. En cambio, unos pocos hombres lobo de diferentes países se unieron para formar consejos en cada continente. La región de América del Norte formaba parte de la jurisdicción de Babirye, pero a veces se ocupaba de los asuntos de América Central e incluso de Sudamérica.

Los Consejos rara vez se reunían, principalmente porque poner un montón de alfas en el mismo lugar a la vez era ...  una idea horrible, para ser honesto, pero cada alfa todavía tenía su propia manada. Los concilios se unieron solo cuando surgieron asuntos de gran importancia.

Y el territorio Hale, al parecer, era una cuestión de gran importancia.

Babirye, ella misma, tenía una pequeña manada en el territorio sudafricano y en realidad tenía muy poco contacto con sus hermanos fuera del Consejo. Nacieron en la licantropía hace casi doscientos cincuenta años, fueron abandonados a edades muy tempranas y obligados a encontrar su camino hasta que fueron capturados y obligados a la esclavitud.

"Los humanos no siempre han sido tan inconscientes de nuestra existencia", explicó.

Kato había sido vendido a un carnaval ambulante, utilizado como una atracción de espectáculo, siendo golpeado y dejándolo hambriento. Una de las jóvenes bailarinas, una chica, sintió pena por él, trató de ayudarlo a escapar y fue asesinada por ello. Kato había quemado el carnaval hasta el suelo y pasó buena parte de su vida adulta joven huyendo de los cazadores hasta que encontró una manada dispuesta a aceptarlo.

A los trece años, Babirye había sido entregada a un hombre abusivo con muchas esposas. Fue violada y se quedó embarazada cuatro veces, cada vez produciendo solo hembras. El hombre, que quería criar a jóvenes fuertes, había matado a los bebés antes de que Babirye pudiera siquiera sostenerlos por primera vez. La noche después de la muerte de su cuarta hija, Babirye se dio cuenta de su regalo. Su ira hizo que sus manos se envolvieran alrededor de la garganta del hombre que la había maltratado, de las otras esposas que le habían dicho que aceptara su lugar como víctima, de los hijos que estaban siendo educados para continuar el espanto y apretaron hasta que sus gritos cesaron y ellos murieron ahogados.

Babirye aún no había escuchado las penas de Alaba, pero el dolor en sus ojos hablaba por sí solo. Ella no sabía casi nada sobre los otros tres miembros del Consejo. Eran, por supuesto, más jóvenes que los hermanos, pero en lo que respecta a Babirye, eran simplemente representaciones de sus clanes.

"Es hora de hacer planes de entierro y hablar de esta disputa territorial". Kato interrumpió los pensamientos de Sam, trayendo la terrible situación de nuevo a la luz.

"Unas horas más", suplicó Sam, buscando apoyo en Babirye, "eso es todo lo que pido".

"¡No tienes derecho a pedir tales cosas!" Dijo Kato, el gruñido regresó a su voz cuando se giró para mirar a su hermana. "Por qué le hemos otorgado a este humano el tiempo que ya se le ha dado está más allá de mí. El hijo de Talia Hale merece un entierro y un duelo apropiados antes de que sus tierras sean invadidas. Hermana-"

"Les daremos el tiempo que les prometimos", dijo Babirye bruscamente y Sam respiró en un flujo constante de aire.

"Gracias."

La mirada brillante de la mujer se posó en el cazador y sonrió. "No me lo agradezcas todavía, Sam Winchester. Cuando lleguen los alfas, seré de poca ayuda para ti y para tus amigos ".

"Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso", dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

Sam giró en redondo, el alivio lo inundó cuando Castiel entró en la habitación. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir el nombre del ángel, porque decirlo lo haría real, le tranquilizaría y demostraría que ya no estaba solo en esto. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de su cuñado, otra figura salió de detrás de él y la boca de Sam se secó.

"Peter", dijo en su lugar.

La sonrisa lujuriosa era familiar. "Sam. Qué placer verte de nuevo."

"Claro", fue todo lo que Sam pudo decir antes de que Babirye se adelantara, con los hombros apretados hacia atrás mientras levantaba la barbilla. La sonrisa en el rostro de Peter cayó y sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente.

"Peter Hale", dijo la mujer, con una voz más profunda y llena de comandos que parecían impresionar incluso a Castiel, "por orden del Consejo, debes ser juzgado por la muerte de tu sobrino. Vas a-"

"¿Muerte?" Peter soltó un grito, mirando a cada persona en la habitación por turno antes de fijar una mirada traicionada en Castiel. "¿Derek está muerto? ¡No dijiste que estaba muerto! "

Un rígido silencioso se deslizó dentro de la habitación, cuando solo Sam tragó y preguntó: "¿No lo sabías?"

La exasperación reemplazó la mirada sorprendida en el rostro de Peter: desde luego, no parecía demasiado angustiado por el hecho de que un miembro de su familia estuviera muerto. Sam lo marcó como otra razón por la que no le gustaba el hombre.

"¿Y cómo demonios se suponía que supiera? ¡Me he ido por meses! "Exclamó Peter, volviéndose desesperado hacia Babirye y su hermano. "No he puesto un pie en Beacon Hills. Debes haberte dado cuenta de eso ya. Mi olor probablemente ya se haya desvanecido, si no se ha ido por completo ".

Kato gruñó, pero Babirye levantó una mano. "Él dice la verdad".

Con un resoplido, Kato cuadró sus hombros, haciendo crujir sus omóplatos cuando dijo: "Entonces, como alfa del territorio Hale ..."

"Uh ... Un pequeño problema con eso", dijo Peter, gesticulando vagamente con una mano hacia sus ojos. Brillaron.

Y eran azules.

"No soy el alfa".

........................................................................................................................

"¿Es azul?"

"No."

"¿Es verde?"

"No."

"¿Es ... gris?"

"Sí."

"¿Es esa roca?"

"No."

"¿Es esa roca?"

"No."

"¿Es la roca que pasamos hace veinte minutos?"

"No."

Gabriel suspiró. "Todo se ve gris aquí".

"De alguna manera," dijo Dean, agachándose debajo de una rama y dejando que se disparara hacia atrás en la cara de Gabe.

El ángel hizo un ruido de sorpresa, gimiendo cuando aterrizó de espaldas. Las hojas se dispersaron y Dean se giró para ver el intento de sentarse. La diversión se transformó en preocupación cuando Gabriel no se levantó de inmediato.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien", se quejó Gabe, levantándose sobre un brazo y agitándose con el otro antes de caer de nuevo en las hojas empapadas. Un sonido frustrado se instaló en su garganta y pateó las hojas infantilmente, como si fueran las culpables de su incompetencia.

"No lo estás," discutió Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza como si solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que el ángel le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. "Te ves como una mierda".

"¿No eres encantador?"

"Gabe, para con tus tonterías." Dean se agachó al lado del ángel, mirándolo con un ceño pensativo. "¿Qué pasa?"

La maldad en los ojos de Gabe fue repentinamente más débil, su cara pálida. ¿Dean realmente no había notado esto?

"Este lugar", dijo Gabriel en voz baja, señalando al mundo gris que los rodeaba, "no me está permitiendo recargar mi energía".

Dean apretó los dientes. "¿No hay jugo de ángel?"

Una sonrisa se curvó en un lado de la boca de Gabe. "Muy limitado jugo de ángel".

"Pero podrás llevarnos a casa".

"...Por supuesto."

"Gabe ..."

"Sí, quizás."

"Gabriel".

"¡No lo sé, Dean!", Gritó el ángel y el mundo de repente se calmó. "Tenía que usarlo para traernos aquí, para encontrar la entrada a los Campos Elíseos, para vigilar a Stiles, para vigilarte, para encontrar a Stiles nuevamente y ahora tengo que usarlo para encontrar el portal que os va a llevar a todos a casa. Y yo solo-"

"¿Todos vosotros?" Repitió Dean, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con todos vosotros? Gabe, tú ... vienes con nosotros. Vas a volver a casa ".

Gabriel cerró los ojos. "Yo ... tampoco sé sobre eso".

"Mierda."

"Dean-"

"Mierda. Gabe. Todos nos vamos a casa ".

"Eso no depende realmente de ti".

"Diablos si no lo hace". Dean agarró los brazos del ángel y apretó. "Tú ... Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien".

"Subestimación del ..."

"Cállate. Estoy hablando ", interrumpió el cazador, respirando y volviendo a empezar. "Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien. Pero sales con mi hermano pequeño y veo cómo estáis juntos, cómo actúa a tu alrededor. Lo haces feliz y eso es más de lo que he podido hacer por él. Yo ... solía ser suficiente." Dean tragó saliva mientras un nudo se asentaba en la parte posterior de su garganta. Jodidos momentos sentimentales. "Ya no lo soy, así que mi trabajo es mantenerlo feliz. Lo que significa manteneros a los dos juntos."

Gabriel le miró por un largo momento. Era lo más cercano a familia que Dean le había llamado. "Yo también soy un hermano mayor, sabes", dijo en voz baja, "y podría devolverte toda esa mierda de nuevo en tu cara. Pero no lo haré ... porque esa ha sido la mierda más seria que he escuchado en toda mi existencia ".

Dean puso los ojos en blanco y agarró a Gabriel, de pie y se alejándose un paso. "Lo que sea."

Gabriel se rió entre dientes. "Gracias, sin embargo."

La mirada del cazador se posó en Gabe, entrecerró los ojos mientras evaluaba la sinceridad de la gratitud. "Claro", dijo finalmente, agachándose y ayudando al ángel a levantarse. "Solo ... lo que sea que tengas que hacer para sacarnos a todos de aquí ... hazlo. ¿Todo bien?"

Gabriel frunció los labios y suspiró. "Sí. Está bien." Se tambaleó un poco después de soltar a Dean, pero pudo mantenerse firme mientras miraba a su alrededor y respiraba hondo, asintió y dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. "Perfecto."

Gabe comenzó a caminar. Y Dean lo siguió.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles cerró los ojos, con los pies rodando por el suelo mientras impulsaba lentamente el columpio del porche hacia adelante y hacia atrás: el columpio del porche, que podría colgarse del pórtico completamente restaurado de la casa Hale completamente restaurada. Lo que era hermoso. El adolescente no sabía que había sido tan hermosa antes del fuego. Ahora, ni siquiera podía imaginarse la forma en que el fuego la había arruinado y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera. Si alguna vez regresaba, eso es.

Los dos. Si alguna vez volvían.

Su estómago gorgoteaba y a su lado Derek se rió. "¿Otra vez hambre?"

Stiles se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre y respiró pesadamente. "Uh-uh. De ninguna manera. Ese, amigo mío, es el sonido de una feliz barriguita llena de comida casera increíble. Posiblemente no podría comer otro bocado ".

"¿Ni siquiera el postre?" Preguntó el otro con picardía y las cejas de Stiles se levantaron.

"Bueno, supongo que siempre hay espacio para ..."

Derek se inclinó hacia delante antes de que pudiera terminar, presionando sus labios contra los del adolescente. Era suave, tentativo. Stiles no tendría nada de eso.

Le devolvió el beso, áspero y exigente, un beso de te extrañé mucho. Lo besó hasta que los labios de Derek se separaron y sus lenguas se enredaron en un beso que quería decir no me dejes de nuevo, por favor, nunca. Lo besó mientras sus manos vagaban sobre sus bíceps, hombros, pectorales, abdominales y su culo.

Stiles lo besó como lo había hecho cien veces antes ...

... y su esperanza cayó.

Este no era Derek. No el Derek que recordaba, de todos modos.

Y mientras se alejaba, viendo como la sorprendida mirada en la cara del otro se fundía en una sonrisa graciosa, supo con certeza que nunca recuperaría a Derek.

Derek se inclinó para otro beso, pero Stiles saltó, cayendo torpemente del columpio, alejándose y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento", murmuró, tragando saliva e intentando sonreír. "Yo, uh ... Lo siento".

"Está bien", dijo Derek, con una risita en su voz mientras se levantaba y extendía la mano. "Stiles—"

"Debería irme", soltó el adolescente, una vez más saliendo de su alcance. "Quiero decir ... debería volver con mi pops y mi tío ... antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

Se giró, con la intención de irse, de salir de este infierno y nunca pensar en Derek Hale nunca más. Tal vez el tío Gabe le haría un favor y lo haría olvidar.

"Quédate", dijo Derek justo cuando el adolescente salía del porche.

La palabra duele. Físicamente. Stiles casi gimió, teniendo que morderse el interior de la mejilla y apretar los ojos para mantener el ruido a raya. Había una opresión en su pecho que no le gustaba y sabía a dónde conduciría si no se controlaba.

"Derek", dijo sin aliento, "ni siquiera me conoces. Tu familia está aquí. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?"

"¡Puedo recordar! ¡Puedo! "Derek prometió y Stiles se giró. ¿Cómo podía él ...? "Me di cuenta por la forma en que me miraste cuando nos conocimos antes, cuando no te reconocí me dí cuenta de que tu si me conocías a mí. De antes. "El hombre mayor salió del porche y Stiles no pudo moverse.

"¿Sabes que estas ...?"

"¿Muerto?" Derek se rió. "Sí, por supuesto. No soy estúpido, se la diferencia. ¿Pero que importa? No podemos volver. Y somos felices. Estamos juntos ... Stiles ... Quédate. "Él extendió su mano, su sonrisa cálida, acogedora, alentadora y todo lo que Stiles quería.

¿Por qué demonios no debería quedarse aquí? Era el paraíso. No hay peligro, ni preocupaciones. Él y Derek podrían comenzar de nuevo, hacer las cosas bien. Un mundo perfecto donde podrían vivir juntos para siempre.

Pero....

"No puedo"

La sonrisa en la cara de Derek cayó y sus hombros se desplomaron. "Por favor-"

"No", dijo Stiles firmemente, respirando y cerrando los ojos. Todo lo que siempre quiso ... y estaba a punto de alejarse de ello. En serio, ¿qué tan estúpido podía ser? "Derek, creo que es hora de que me vaya".

........................................................................................................................

"No entiendo", dijo Sam, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Peter y Babirye. "Si él no es el alfa, entonces ..."

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay otros sobrevivientes de la familia Hale?" Babirye interrumpió, con la mirada aguda aburrida, supuestamente, en el último de los Hale.

Peter apretó los dientes y gruñó. "Creo que me habría dado cuenta de los sobrevivientes".

"Entonces la única explicación es un compañero," dijo Kato, los gemelos compartiendo una mirada dura.

"¿Un compañero?" Dijo Peter con incredulidad, la risa se cortó cuando recordó algo. "Oh."

"¿Oh?" Sam preguntó, con el estómago revuelto mientras trataba de sacar de su mente un pensamiento repentino, un pensamiento repentino que parecía que Peter también tenía.

Peter cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando: "Derek, ¿qué hiciste?"

Sam cruzó la habitación, casi tirándose encima del hombre lobo, antes de que se detuviera. "¿Qué hizo?"

Peter abrió los ojos, dándole al cazador una mirada cansada. Donde sea que había estado Peter, no había sido ningún tipo de vacaciones. Y lo que sea que haya hecho Derek ... solo podría haber una persona con la que lo hubiera hecho.

"¿Stiles?" Sam preguntó, con las uñas clavándose en la piel de sus palmas mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños.

"Stiles", confirmó Peter con un asentimiento.

"¿Entonces hay un compañero?" Babirye cuestionó, la paciencia se extendió ligeramente en su voz.

Sam apretó los dientes. "Sí", dijo, respirando para tranquilizarse y girándose para mirar a la mujer, "sobre eso ...".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles gruñó cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo. "Tiene que haber una mejor manera de entrar y salir de este lugar", murmuró, girándose hacia un lado y lentamente levantándose.

Le duele todo. Todo.

¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a su pops y a su tío? ¿Que su viaje extremadamente peligroso había sido innecesario? ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto a sus amigos? ¿A la manada de Derek? ¿Que había visto a Derek, hablado con él, lo había tocado y todavía no había podido convencerlo de que volviera? 

"Esto apesta", dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras un sollozo brotaba de su garganta. Se recostó contra el árbol del que se había caído, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y deslizándose hacia el suelo. La corteza le raspó la espalda, donde subía su camisa, pero casi no le importaba.

"Aww, ¿qué pasa, bebé? ¿Tienes pupa?"

La voz desconocida sobresaltó al adolescente de su pena y se puso de pie de nuevo, presionándose firmemente contra el árbol. "Qu ..." Un hombre estaba a unos tres metros de él, apoyando un hombro en un árbol y observándolo atentamente. Estaba bien construido, limpio (o más limpio que la mayoría de las cosas que habían encontrado aquí, de todos modos). Y no estaba atacando. "Uh, estoy bien ... gracias".

"Parecía una caída desagradable", dijo el hombre, con acento sureño. "¿Seguro que no quieres que eche un vistazo?" Él sonrió, y, joder, es un vampiro, estoy tan jodido.

"No, estoy bien. De verdad ", dijo Stiles, de manera totalmente convincente, en caso de que alguien se estuviera preguntando. "Solo estoy ... esperando a mi pops. Quien es un cazador. Un cazador realmente impresionante. Y muy protector. De mí. Su hijo."

El vampiro enarcó una ceja, enderezándose y dando un perezoso paso hacia adelante. "¿Es así?"

Stiles tragó saliva, sus dedos se arrastraron contra la corteza del árbol antes de girarse, con la intención de correr. Lamentablemente, sus intenciones fueron acortadas. Apenas había dado un paso antes de estrellarse contra el vampiro.

Jodido Cristo, este tipo es rápido.

"¿A dónde vas, cariño?" Preguntó el vampiro en voz baja, una mano se extendió sobre el pecho de Stiles y lo atrapó contra el árbol mientras la otra se apoyó casualmente en la corteza, apoyándolo mientras se inclinaba más cerca.

Muy jodidamente cerca. Jesús.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos y volvió la cara, lo que era realmente estúpido, si pensaba en eso, porque entonces su cuello estaba totalmente expuesto y, Dios, no quería morir de esta manera, no quería que su pops y su tío lo encontraran muerto después de todo lo que habían hecho para traerlo aquí.

Algo rozó su cuello y saltó, un ruido estrangulado escapó de su boca antes de darse cuenta de que no eran dientes. ¿Era ... una nariz? Mierda, ¿este tío le estaba oliendo?

¡Jodidamente asqueroso!

"Hm", dijo el vampiro pensativo y levantó la cabeza. Stiles abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia arriba en una mirada curiosa. "Ahora, eso esto es interesante".

........................................................................................................................

Derek se sentó en el columpio del porche que él y Stiles habían compartido hace apenas una hora. Todavía olía a él. Y esperaba y temía que oliera como el adolescente durante mucho tiempo.

"Eres un idiota", dijo Laura desde la puerta.

Derek levantó la vista y frunció el ceño a su hermana. "¿Qué, por dejarlo ir? No quería quedarse aquí ".

Laura puso los ojos en blanco, se dirigió al porche y se sentó junto a su inteligente, pero estúpido hermano. "No, genio, por no ir con él".

Derek se recostó en el columpio y negó con la cabeza. "Sabes que no te voy a dejar. A ninguno de vosotros."

"Derek", dijo Laura con exasperación, poniéndose de pie y colocándose delante de él, "¡no vamos a ninguna parte! Si te vas ... no es para siempre. Todavía estaremos aquí esperando por ti ".

Con un suspiro, Derek cerró los ojos. "Pero, ¿y si no me permiten volver? ¿Y si salir de aquí significa que nunca podré volver? "Abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana. "¿Y si hago algo que haga que no pueda volver? Yo no ... no puedo ... "

La joven se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la cara de Derek en sus manos y presionando sus frentes juntas. "Eres una buena persona, Derek. Tú perteneces aquí. Y volverás. Algún día." Ella le besó la nariz y su rostro se arrugó. "Te amo."

Derek se puso de pie y la envolvió en sus brazos. "Yo también te quiero."

Laura olfateó. "Vamos, tonto. Él se está escapando ".

Con una risa húmeda, Derek la soltó.

... La dejó ir.

........................................................................................................................

Dean tomó aliento y abrió la boca.

"Casi estamos," Gabriel gruñó antes de que el cazador pudiera decir algo, caminando a través de las hojas caídas como si sus piernas fueran de plomo.

Dean suspiró, manteniendo su temperamento bajo control por la condición del ángel. "Dijiste eso hace un tiempo."

"Y lo estoy diciendo otra vez. Ahora, "Gabe escupió. "Y probablemente lo seguiré diciendo. Hasta que alcancemos ...

Un repentino grito resonó en los árboles y ambos se detuvieron, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

"Stiles", susurró Dean, corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Gabriel, a pesar de su fuerza menguante, igualó el paso de Dean.

"¡Allí!", Gritó el ángel, señalando un claro delante de ellos.

Estaba vacío, pero Dean no lo cuestionó, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando lo alcanzaron. Por un momento, solo su respiración áspera llenó el espacio cerrado por árboles.

"No ..." Dean jadeó, pero entonces alguien entró en el claro. "¡Stiles!" Dio unos pasos apresurados antes de darse cuenta de que su hijo no estaba solo y cuando la segunda figura entró en el claro mal iluminado, la parte inferior del estómago de Dean cayó. "Mierda."

"Oye, bebé". No había escuchado esa voz en mucho tiempo, pero no la había olvidado. ¿Cómo podría? Lo había amado hacía tiempo. Me gustaba todo sobre el hombre ... vampiro ... al que había pertenecido. "Mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Como has estado?"

"Benny", dijo Dean distante, con el cuerpo entumecido. No podía moverse. Mierda, no podía moverse. Y este ... este monstruo tenía a Stiles.

Gabriel, por otro lado, no tenía absolutamente ningún problema para moverse. Con una fuerza decreciente o no, se dirigió hacia el vampiro con una expresión de rabia en el rostro que Dean calculó en una escala de tipo bíblico.

"Ah, ah, ah", advirtió Benny, la mano que había envuelto alrededor de la garganta de Stiles apretándose. "Vamos a jugar bien, ahora".

Stiles se paró sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies en un intento de aliviar la presión. Había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y Dean tuvo la sensación de que no había sido Benny quien las había puesto allí.

Oh, chico ...

"He estado esperando por ti, amante", dijo Benny con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se apretó contra la espalda de Stiles, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras hundía la nariz detrás de la oreja izquierda del adolescente e inhalaba profundamente. Su agarre en la tela de la sudadera con capucha de Stiles se tensó y él gimió. "Mmm. Huele igual que tú, Dean."

"¡Vete a la mierda, deja a mi hijo Benny!" Gritó Dean, atreviéndose a dar un paso adelante, pero vaciló cuando el agarre alrededor del cuello del adolescente se apretó nuevamente y Stiles soltó un grito ahogado.

"Ahora, ahora, Dean," dijo Benny, con una sonrisa perezosa extendiendo sus labios. "Pensé que íbamos a jugar bien".

Dean tragó y levantó sus manos, fijando al vampiro con una mirada oscura. "Dejalo ir."

"¿Qué me darás?" Benny preguntó juguetonamente.

"Te dejaré vivir", murmuró Dean y Benny se echó a reír.

"Ya estoy muerto, bebé. ¿Crees que puedes matarme aquí?"

"No tuve muchos problemas la primera vez".

La sonrisa en la cara de Benny se desvaneció e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente antes de tomar una respiración rápida y superficial. "Tú, Dean", dijo simplemente. "Te deseo."

"No puedes tenerlo", Stiles soltó enfadado, gritando cuando las uñas de Benny se clavaron en la carne de su cuello. La cabeza del adolescente cayó sobre el hombro de Benny, lo que le dio al vampiro un acceso perfecto a su cuello.

Con la mirada fija aún en Dean, susurró: "Entonces no puede tenerte".

Los afilados colmillos de Benny salieron a través de sus encías y Dean solo tuvo un segundo para sentir un miedo absoluto antes de que esos colmillos encontraran la suave carne del cuello de su hijo.

"¡Stiles!


	6. El sacrificio.

Dean lo vio.

Vio que la sangre goteaba por las comisuras de la boca de Benny y bajaba por el costado del cuello de Stiles, los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par mientras le devolvía la mirada con miedo y dolor e intentaba pronunciar "papi".

Vio a Stiles cuando tenía solo seis años, iba en bicicleta con ruedas de entrenamiento, muy orgulloso de sí mismo y diciendo "papi, ¿estás viendo?"

Vio que el labio inferior de Stiles temblaba cuando las manos del chico temblaban y trató de hablar, de pronunciar la palabra "pops" y "pops, ¿qué hago?"

Vio a Stiles cuando solo tenía doce años, se quejaba de la niña pelirroja en la escuela y se puso una almohada en la cabeza mientras yacía en su cama desesperado y diciendo "pops, ¿por qué no le gusto a ella?"

Vio que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Stiles y chocaban debajo de su barbilla mientras la mandíbula de Benny se apretaba, el chico gimoteaba diciendo "pops, ¿por qué no evitaste que esto pasara?"

Vio a Stiles cuando solo tenía diecisiete años, diciéndole que estaba saliendo con un psicópata llamado Derek que vivía solo en una casa abandonada y quemada en medio de la nada y la forma en que se iluminaban los ojos del chico cuando miraba a Derek y hablaba de Derek.

Y entonces Dean vio rojo.

Cargó y hubo gritos en sus oídos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Dean", Gabriel dijo en silencio, mirando a Benny de forma extraña. Dean apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia el monstruo unido a su hijo ...

... El monstruo que apenas se había movido una pulgada desde que hundió sus dientes en Stiles.

"Qué ..." Antes de que Dean pudiera terminar, Benny, de repente, estalló en una nube de polvo, se arremolinó en el aire y se acomodó alrededor de Stiles antes de meterse entre los árboles.

Stiles parpadeó, vacilando sobre sus pies un momento antes de que sus rodillas cedieran.

"¡Stiles!" Llamó Dean, pero ya había brazos alrededor de su hijo, atrapándolo y acunándolo.

Con respiraciones superficiales y aturdido, Stiles logró ver. Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Derek?"

........................................................................................................................

Derek hizo un ruido estrangulado en la parte posterior de su garganta, la mirada volando sobre el rostro pálido de Stiles y la herida en su cuello. Era Stiles. Era su Stiles. Su compañero. Su todo.

"Stiles", se atragantó, con la mano revoloteando sobre las marcas de punción. Estaba perdiendo tanta sangre. "Stiles, yo ..."

"¡Stiles!" Dean cayó de rodillas junto a los dos, los dedos presionando ásperamente contra la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. "Stiles, está bien. Está bien, te tengo, hijo ".

"¿Se ... va a convertirse?" Derek preguntó vacilante, temeroso de lo que significaba la pregunta, lo que significaría la respuesta.

"No", dijo Dean con firmeza, un rápido movimiento de su cabeza con una mirada de alivio a la cara de Derek. "Benny no ... La transformación no está completa".

Las cejas de Derek se fruncieron. "¿Lo sabes?"

El cazador tragó saliva, mirando a los ojos del otro. "Sí", dijo en voz baja.

Gabriel se inclinó a su lado y puso una mano suave sobre el pecho de Stiles. "Está perdiendo mucha sangre".

"Cúralo y salgamos de aquí", espetó Dean.

El ángel le dirigió una mirada pesada, pero no protestó, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que una mano temblorosa cubrió la herida en el cuello de su sobrino. Un breve destello de luz y las marcas de punción habían desaparecido, su garganta estaba limpia de cualquier sangre que alguna vez manchara la piel pálida.

Casi de inmediato, los párpados de la adolescente se agitaron, los ojos se abrieron y la mirada revoloteaba confundida. La mirada desconcertada aterrizó en Dean.

"¿Pops?", Preguntó con cuidado y Dean sonrió, acariciando con los dedos el pelo y la cara del chico.

"Sí, Stiles. Está bien. Estás bien. Tómalo con calma durante un minuto, ¿eh?"

Gabriel miró a su alrededor a la luz menguante y apretó los dientes. "No tenemos exactamente un minuto, Dean-O. Tenemos que irnos."

"Vamos, Gabe, el chico apenas puede levantarse. Necesitará un segundo antes de que pueda caminar ", discutió Dean, pero el ángel se apoyó en su espacio personal e hizo un alarmante contacto visual.

"Entonces levántalo y cargalo", dijo él peligrosamente, "porque no podemos quedarnos aquí".

"Lo tengo", dijo Derek rápidamente, levantando a Stiles fácilmente del suelo.

Stiles se agitó al puro estilo Stiles, con los brazos volando alrededor del cuello de Derek mientras hacía un pequeño ruido de protesta.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué ... Derek?"

"Hola", dijo el hombre lobo sin convicción, lo que hizo que una esquina de la boca del adolescente se moviera hacia arriba.

"Tú si-"

"Sí."

"Y-"

"Sí."

"Así que todavía estamos ..."

"Sí."

"¿De Verdad?"

"Stiles—"

Pero Derek no podía estar enfadado con el adolescente, no cuando lo besaba así ... frente a su pops ... y su tío ...

"Sí, muy conmovedor", dijo Gabe con impaciencia, "pero habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Vámonos."

Era difícil alejarse, especialmente con sus sentimientos resurgiendo, casi como si los estuviera reviviendo de nuevo. Le gustaron la mayoría de los sentimientos, pero algunos dolieron. Y no tenía tiempo de detenerse y preguntarse por qué.

El reloj estaba corriendo.

........................................................................................................................

_-Así que, sobre eso ..._

Dean miró atentamente a Gabriel, que apenas estaba cojeando, habló apresuradamente y se calló dentro de la cabeza de Dean para evitar que Derek y Stiles escucharan a escondidas.

 _-¿Sobre qué?_ Dean preguntó de nuevo, manteniendo un ojo en el hombre lobo que caminaba con determinación delante de ellos, Stiles acunado en sus brazos.

_-Sobre ir a casa ..._

Dean casi tropezó con una raíz de árbol. "¿Qué?", Preguntó en voz alta y Derek volvió la cabeza con curiosidad. Dean negó con la cabeza al alfa y se encogió de hombros, asegurándose de que el hombre se había girado completamente antes de mirar a Gabriel con desesperación.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con "ir a casa"?_

Gabe le dio una mirada culpable. _-Puedo haber usado demasiado poder mientras curaba a Stiles._

Dean frunció los labios _. -Entonces esperamos. Recuperas algo de fuerza, luego nos vamos a casa._

_-No podemos esperar y lo sabes. No estoy recuperando el poder como se supone que debo hacerlo. Y este portal es la única salida de aquí. Si lo perdemos, perdemos la oportunidad de ir a casa._

_-Entonces ... ¿me estás diciendo que no podemos llegar a casa?_

Gabriel suspiró. _-Te digo que uno de nosotros no puede irse a casa._

La cara de Dean se contorsionó en una mirada sombría.

 _-De acuerdo,_ dijo Dean, con el tono resignado _._

 _-No parezcas tan abatido, Dean-O,_ Gabe intentó aliviarle _. No eres el que se va a quedar atrás._

Dean se detuvo, pero Gabriel lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a seguir adelante para que Derek no notara nada malo.

No es que él no lo haya hecho ya. Gabe podía verlo girando su cabeza cada pocos segundos, tratando de atrapar algo y frustrándose cada vez más cuando el silencio se encontró con él.

_-Gabe, no puedes—_

_-Puedo._

_-No tu-_

_-Puedo._

_-Qué pasa-_

_-Sam lo entenderá._ El ángel echó una rápida mirada por delante de ellos. _Stiles no lo hará. Él te necesita más._

_-Podemos-_

_-No hay otra manera._

_-¿Me dejas de interrumpir?_ Dean sacó su brazo del agarre de Gabe, sin dejar de caminar a pesar de su instinto de detenerse y gritar su frustración en la cara del ángel.

 _-Estaré bien,_ insistió Gabe, con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro. _Confío en que vosotros me encontréis una salida de aquí._

_-Estarás indefenso._

_-Me dejas esa hacha y_ _podré defenderme_ _._

El estómago de Dean se retorció y agachó la cabeza ante la idea de tener que decirle a Sam.

_-No te preocupes por eso. Enviaré un mensaje contigo._

_-Gabe, yo ... no puedo ..._

_-_ _P_ _uede_ _s_ _,_ Gabriel aseguró _. Vas a_ _hacerlo_ _. Sin alboroto._ _Estaré de vuelta_ _antes de que te des cuenta._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

Gabriel sonrió lo mejor que pudo. _-Nunca._

........................................................................................................................

El aire sobre la mesa del comedor Hale se torció y Sam apenas tuvo la oportunidad de gritar "¡Todos abajo!" Antes de que una luz azul brillante envolviera la habitación y un portal abriera el espacio sobre sus cabezas. Sam lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, resistiendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos por completo.

La primera figura que emergió era flaca, flaca y aulló cuando cayó al suelo y solo podía ser una persona.

"¡Stiles!", Gritó por encima del ruido del viento. Se arrastró por el suelo, agarrando a su sobrino por el brazo. El joven siseó de dolor, agarrando el lugar que Sam estaba agarrando. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo habían hecho. Habían traído a Derek a casa.

El portal se onduló y Sam se lanzó hacia adelante, recogiendo a Stiles en sus brazos y sacándolo de lo que parecía ser la pista para los que salían del Purgatorio. La segunda figura cayó al suelo delante de ellos y Sam sonrió aliviado mientras se giraba de espaldas con un gemido.

"¡Gabe!", Gritó, estirando una mano y agarrando la chaqueta del ángel para apartarlo del camino. "¡Apartate! Te van a golpear....

El portal onduló ... y se cerró.

........................................................................................................................

"Este es el lugar", dijo Gabriel, su voz, aunque apenas por encima de un susurro irregular, era un shock contra el silencio con el que habían estado caminando. Era como ese momento en que tus oídos se destaponan después de que la altitud los había taponado durante tanto tiempo. Claridad, alivio y querido Señor se siente bien.

"¿Aquí?" Dean preguntó escépticamente. No era exactamente el claro que había estado esperando. En realidad, no era un claro en absoluto, solo un espacio sombreado entre dos árboles torcidos que se veía exactamente como cualquier otro espacio sombreado entre dos árboles torcidos por los que habían estado caminando durante horas.

Los brazos de Derek temblaban, pero todavía parecía determinado y había rechazado todas las ofertas de Dean para llevar al dormido Stiles. Miró el lugar con un escepticismo similar mientras movía suavemente al adolescente a una posición más cómoda.

"Sí", confirmó Gabe, gruñendo mientras se tiraba al suelo y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas. "Solo déjame recuperar el aliento".

"Pensé que habías dicho que no teníamos tiempo para eso", dijo estoicamente Derek y Dean sonrió porque las palabras exactas habían estado en la punta de su lengua.

"No", confirmó Gabe, señalando a los tres que se alzaban sobre él antes de señalarse a sí mismo. "Lo hago mientras Dean te muestra cómo enlazarte con Stiles".

Derek se movió, mirando a Dean con cautela. "Uh ... ¿enlazarme?"

"Derek, eres solo un alma", Dean trató de explicar lo más brevemente posible. "Tu cuerpo está al otro lado. Si intentamos llevarte a través del portal sin un cuerpo ...

"No lo voy a conseguir", Derek termina con un gesto de asentimiento.

"Correcto," Dean suspiró. "Así que, te enlazamos a Stiles y llegas a tu cuerpo sano y salvo. Fin."

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Derek, mirando al adolescente dormido en sus brazos con una mirada de preocupación. "¿No le pasara nada a Stiles?"

Dean se mordió el interior de su mejilla, compartiendo una mirada con Gabe.

"Algo le pasaría a Stiles", dijo Derek tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No le haré daño".

"No se herirá", dijo Dean, respirando y aguantando un momento. "...Mucho."

"¿Mucho?" Repitió Derek, resoplando con incredulidad. "No. Olvídalo."

"Derek ..."

"No."

"No vinimos hasta aquí..."

"No."

"Maldita sea, niño ..."

"¿Derek?" Stiles se estiró, de repente, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Derek y tirando. "Bájame."

"Stiles, no sé si debería ..."

"Ponme. En. El. Suelo."

Derek obedeció, colocando cuidadosamente los pies del adolescente en el suelo, pero manteniendo su brazo alrededor de su espalda. Stiles se alejó, cuadrando sus hombros.

"Voy a hacerlo", dijo.

"Stiles, no puedo ..."

"Derek. Prescott. Hale. Me escucharás" dijo Stiles enfadado, con las manos apretadas en puños a su lado. "Estoy en el purgatorio. Gracias a ti. Me he asustado jodidamente mucho. Gracias a ti. He volado monstruos hasta los bits con mi mente. Gracias a ti. Me ha mordido un vampiro. Por. Ti. "Stiles entró en el espacio de Derek, apoyándolo en un árbol mientras su histeria continuaba. "Derek. Prescott. Hale. Estoy aquí por tu culpa y no creas que me voy a marchar de este lugar olvidado por Dios sin ti. Ahora cállate la boca y haz lo que mi pops te dice que hagas."

Derek tragó, asintiendo rápidamente.

"Ese es mi hijo", dijo Dean con una sonrisa, dando un paso adelante y atrapando a su hijo mientras Stiles se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Mierda", murmuró el adolescente, parpadeando estúpidamente. "Estoy ... lo siento. Yo ... no sé de dónde vino eso ".

Gabriel se rió desde el suelo. "Es tu patada alfa, chico".

"¿Alfa?" Dean le preguntó al ángel, girándose para enfrentar a Derek con fuego en sus ojos mientras empujaba a Stiles detrás de él. "¿Qué quieres decir con alfa?" Stiles intentó intervenir, pero Dean lo ignoró. "¿Hay algo que debería saber?"

Derek gimió y miró hacia arriba. ¿Por qué había dejado su versión del cielo? ¿Por qué le gritaba no solo su novio sino también el padre de su novio (por algo que no era del todo culpa suya, ¿podría agregar)? Y por qué, oh, ¿por qué diablos se había involucrado con Stiles Winchester?

"Morí", dijo Derek simplemente. "Morí y mi compañero se convirtió en el alfa".

"¿Tu qué?" Dean echó humo, girándose hacia Stiles. "¿Estás bromeando, Stiles? ¿Qué demonios estabas ...?"

"Disculpa, ¿en qué estaba pensando?" Stiles interrumpió ruidosamente.

Era como antes. Las cosas habían estado bien últimamente. Principalmente. No como si hubieran sido ... Partidos de gritos y amenazas de fugarse con cierto novio hombre lobo y la tensión interminable que Stiles podría traer al hecho de que su pops no era realmente su ... Bueno, a Stiles ni siquiera le gustaba pensar eso y mucho menos decirlo. Lo más cerca que había estado de decirlo era justo después de la muerte de Derek. Y eso era, otra cosa más, que no le gustaba pensar.

Esto era malo. Y solo podía empeorar.

"¿De verdad vas a pararte allí y darme una charla después de ese jodido truco?" Stiles señaló frenéticamente, ni siquiera muy seguro de en qué dirección iban.

"Oye, mira tu ..." comenzó Dean, ya viendo a dónde iba la conversación.

"¿Benny, pops? ¿El vampiro con el que follaste cuando aún estabas con papá?"

"Stiles, eso no es justo", dijo Gabe, el tono de repente muy serio. Claro, Dean se merecía toda la mierda del mundo por lo que le había hecho a Cassy. Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados.

"¿Qué no es justo?" Exigió Stiles, la mirada nunca se va de la de Dean. "¿El hecho de que yo sepa sobre eso o el hecho de que lo haya tirado en su cara?"

"Stiles", dijo Derek suavemente, apretando su mandíbula mientras daba un paso adelante. "No hagas esto. Aquí no."

"Entonces, ¿dónde?" Algo alrededor del joven se agitó, sus ojos cobraron vida. "¿Cuando? ¿Crees que esto se va a arreglar solo? ¿Que volver hará una diferencia?"

"¡Sí! Sí, lo creo. "Derek respondió. "Sabes lo que este lugar puede hacer a la gente. Y solo Dios sabe lo que le ha hecho a alguien con tus habilidades ".

"Tiene razón", dijo Gabe. "No importa lo que esté pasando aquí, Stiles, tienes que recordar que ... él es tu padre".

Stiles fulminó con la mirada el espacio entre los dos. "Pero él no lo es, ¿verdad?"

Silencio.

Entonces Stiles se volvió hacia Dean, los ojos oscuros con un odio que el cazador conocía demasiado bien. "Tú no eres mi padre".

La cara de Dean no había cambiado en absoluto. Fuera, estaba tranquilo, sin emociones. Parecía que las palabras de Stiles ni siquiera le habían dolido. Pero Gabriel lo sabía mejor. Podía sentir la culpa, el dolor y la traición. Dean estaba siendo consumido por las palabras de su hijo.

Y quedaba poco para traerlo de vuelta ahora. Dean dio un paso adelante, de repente, desenfundando un cuchillo de la correa de su muslo y agarrando ásperamente el brazo de Stiles. Sin dudarlo, cortó el antebrazo del adolescente justo debajo de la curva de su codo.

Sí, tal vez era un poco más profundo y más grande de lo necesario ... pero el niño estaba siendo una perra, se diera cuenta o no.

Stiles inhaló bruscamente, tirando de su brazo sin ninguna convicción real.

"Repite después de mí", dijo Dean humildemente.

"¿Por qué?" Stiles se quebró, gritando cuando Dean clavó un pulgar en la herida.

"Repite. Después. De. Mí."

_Es correcto, niño. ¿Reconoce_ _s_ _ese tono? Lo tienes de mí._

El adolescente respiró con fuerza con los dientes apretados, asintió una vez y miró hacia otro lado. Dean comenzó a decir las palabras, deteniéndose y esperando a que Stiles las repitiera antes de tomar la mano de Derek y colocarla sobre la herida.

Stiles terminó el encantamiento y Derek logró una fugaz mirada de duda en la dirección de Dean antes de que una luz brillante lo alcanzara y desapareciera en la herida abierta.

Dean dejó caer el brazo de Stiles y el joven siseó de dolor, apretando la mano contra su pecho. "¿Ya está?", Preguntó, las palabras cortadas.

"Sí", dijo Dean, con aspecto viejo, cansado y mucho menos el hombre que era. "Ya está. Terminemos con esto."

........................................................................................................................................

Sam miró el espacio vacío un momento más, palideciendo al darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba allí. No estaba ahí. No estaba ahí.

"Stiles", susurrró él, agarrando al joven de nuevo y girándolo para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Stiles estaba aturdido, dolorido y no del todo consciente, pero el adolescente cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse. "Uh ... ¿tío Sammy?"

"Stiles, ¿dónde está tu pops?"

El joven miró alrededor de la habitación, con la cabeza inestable en el cuello cuando vio a Castiel. Levantó un dedo torcido y comenzó a señalar. "Él es-"

Sam sacudió a Stiles. "Dean, Stiles. ¿Dónde está Dean?"

Stiles respiró hondo y suspiró. "Él está ..." Se volvió, con los ojos mirando el suelo donde solo su tío Gabe parecía estar inconsciente. Castiel estaba a su lado, perforando los ojos azules del adolescente. "Él está ... ¿Debería haber ... Pops?" Stiles buscó en la habitación, tratando de levantarse sobre las piernas que no le servirían de nada. Tantos extraños en su hogar y en su tierra. Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie, con los dientes descubiertos a los extraños que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de ponerse de pie. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

Babirye fue la primera en recobrar el equilibrio y la compostura, una ceja delgada se levantó con interés. "¿Este es el compañero?" Se tomó su tiempo mirándolo de arriba abajo. "No es demasiado impresionante, ¿verdad?"

"Soy bastante impresionante", espetó Stiles, encorvando los hombros e ignorando el dolor en su brazo y en todas partes. Jesús, todo duele. "Y este lugar es mío. Vete."

Kato gruñó y Sam puso una mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

"Ahora no es realmente el momento de enseñar tu poderío, Stiles", murmuró, pero el adolescente se mantuvo firme.

"Este infante no está más calificado para gobernar estas tierras que los Hale", dijo Kato y la sangre en las venas de Stiles hirvió.

De repente, los escombros causados por el portal comenzaron a moverse, flotando a pulgadas del suelo. Las paredes retumbaron, las imágenes que habían sido capaces de aferrarse durante tanto tiempo cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos. Algo bajo sus pies crujió y sacudió.

Kato vaciló. "Hermana...."

"No soy yo", dijo Babirye, con una sonrisa inquisitiva en su rostro. "Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Hemos sobrepasado nuestra bienvenida aquí. "Su hermano gemelo resopló su molestia, pero ella simplemente levantó la barbilla, indicando que no habría discusión de sus palabras. A regañadientes, los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a salir de la sala, sorprendiendo al grupo al ofrecer a Stiles una leve reverencia en su camino de salida.

Babirye fue la última en acercarse a él, confianza y calma en sus ojos. "Stiles. Es un honor conocer tanto talento en una persona tan joven ". Se inclinó hacia delante, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído. "Cuida que tu talento no se dirija al lugar equivocado." Ella sonrió de nuevo, girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de pasar a lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en la luz de la mañana, volvió la cabeza para que la oyeran. "Serías un lobo excepcional, Stiles".

"Estoy bien como estoy", respondió el adolescente, aunque su tono era un poco más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La mujer se rió. "Ya veremos". Y entonces el Consejo se fue.

Stiles cayó al suelo en agonía.

........................................................................................................................

"Llévalo arriba", dijo Sam, ayudando a Stiles lloriqueando en los brazos de Peter, agarrando con fuerza el brazo del hombre mientras se inclinaba con una mirada amenazadora. "Espera hasta que llegue allí. No toques el cuerpo y no intentes nada. Iré en un minuto ".

"¿Cuerpo?" Preguntó Peter, mirando hacia arriba en las escaleras, pero Sam simplemente empujó a ambos hacía arriba.

"Ve". Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que estaban en camino, se volvió hacia Castiel, quien todavía estaba inclinado sobre la forma inconsciente de Gabe. "¿Como está?"

"Débil", dijo Cas con gravedad, con los dedos moviendo el pelo de su hermano hacia atrás. "Puedo curarlo, pero tomará algún tiempo".

"Hazlo. Estaré arriba." Sam se puso de pie, pero Cas le agarró la muñeca.

"Sam ..."

Sam se arrodilló, tirando de su cuñado en un fuerte abrazo, que el ángel devolvió con toda su fuerza. "Está bien. Vamos a averiguar lo que pasó. Y luego lo recuperaremos. "Alejándose, ofreció una sonrisa tensa y un gesto de asentimiento antes de levantarse y girar hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

Castiel asintió al vacío que Sam había dejado atrás. "Sí. Por supuesto ", dijo con suavidad. "Dean está bien. Nosotros ... Lo recuperaremos ".

........................................................................................................................

Sam irrumpió en la habitación de Derek, sorprendiendo a Stiles y haciendo que Peter saliera de su posición en la esquina más alejada. Había estado mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Derek, con una expresión hueca en su rostro.

"Stiles, ven aquí", dijo Sam, levantando una mano y haciendo un gesto al adolescente para que se acercara a él.

"Tío Sammy, ¿dónde está Pops?" Preguntó Stiles en su lugar, agarrando su brazo con una mirada de dolor mientras las lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos. "¿Qu ... dónde está?"

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, Stiles. Ven aquí. Necesito que te pares a los pies de la cama, ¿de acuerdo? "Sam tuvo que mover físicamente a Stiles, colocándolo a los pies de la cama y enfrentando a Derek con el brazo estirado. "Está bien, repite después de mí".

Stiles lo hizo, su voz temblorosa y llena de sollozos y Sam lo apoyó cuando gritó. El alma de Derek se separó de su brazo y se arremolinó sobre el cuerpo antes de entrar, todos conteniendo la respiración hasta que, finalmente, Derek atrajo la primera respiración.

"¡Derek!" Exclamó Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la cama y acurrucándose alrededor del hombre.

Los ojos rojos de Derek giraron en confusión antes de regresar a un verde familiar, sus brazos subieron y rodearon a Stiles instintivamente antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba al lado de él. "¿Stiles?" Preguntó, con voz ronca. Tosió y Peter cruzó la habitación.

"Le traeré un poco de agua", dijo mientras se iba.

Sam observó a los dos por un momento más, decidiendo darles un momento. Pasó junto a Peter en las escaleras, deteniéndolo con otro agarre firme en el brazo del hombre.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Peter con un suspiro agravado. "Si hago algo, me cortarás en pequeñas piezas de hombre lobo. Lo entiendo."

Sam resopló. "Iba a decir 'gracias'. Pero esa parte también sigue en pie". Le dirigió una mirada evaluadora al hombre. "Casi esperaba que huyeras".

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Él es familia".

_Dice el hombre que asesinó a su sobrina a sangre fría._

"Sí, supongo que sí". Sam le soltó, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Castiel ayudando a un Gabriel, ahora consciente, a sentarse en una silla de comedor erguido. "Yo me encargo, Cas. Ve a ver cómo está Stiles."

El ángel asintió agradecido, desapareciendo con el suave sonido de las alas. Sam se agachó frente a Gabe, con las manos subiendo por los muslos del ángel para apoyarse en sus caderas.

"Oye", dijo Sam, la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos faciales, "¿estás bien?"

Gabriel suspiró, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Sam y descansándolos en la base del cuello del cazador. "Estaré bien", dijo de manera poco convincente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando un casto beso en la esquina de la boca de Sam. "Te extrané."

"Sí", Sam se rió entre dientes, apretando las caderas de Gabe. "También te extrañé."

"¿Mucho?" Preguntó Gabe, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Sam sonrió ampliamente para ocultar el temblor en sus labios, pero sus ojos llorosos lo traicionaron. "Más de lo que sabes", dijo con voz ronca, apoyándose en un abrazo mientras Gabriel lo empujaba hacia adelante.

"Está bien", prometió el ángel, presionando besos en el pelo de Sam. "Estará bien."

........................................................................................................................

Castiel apareció frente a la puerta cerrada de Derek, sorprendiendo a Peter, que había ocupado el puesto allí. "Sabes", dijo el hombre lobo descaradamente, "ese truco sigue mejorando cada vez que lo veo".

"No es un truco", dijo Castiel debidamente, mirando hacia la puerta. "¿Derek y Stiles están bien?"

Peter se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos. "Un poco peor por el desgaste emocional, tal vez, pero no están mal, en lo que a mí respecta".

"No estás preocupado", dijo el ángel, mirando al hombre con dureza, "y, para ser sincero, ya no eres necesario".

El hombre se tensó, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. "Entonces, ¿me estás enviando de vuelta a mi choza de mierda?"

"Sí". Castiel dio un paso adelante, sin dejar espacio entre ellos. "Pero ten en cuenta esto: sé cómo encontrarte. Y si escucho la noticia de que has hecho algo para comprometer a mi familia o a cualquier persona asociada con ellos ...

"No oirás nada", dijo Peter rápidamente, haciendo una mueca. "Palabra de Scout".

Castiel dio un paso atrás y entrecerró los ojos cuando dijo: "Muy bien". Levantó una mano, pero Peter levantó la suya.

"Espera, espera", dijo, tomando una respiración cuando el ángel vaciló. "¿Cómo ... cómo me encontraste para empezar?"

Castiel frunció el ceño contemplativamente. "Christopher Argent".

Las cejas de Peter se alzaron. "¿Chris? Él-"

"Sí," interrumpió el ángel. "Y me gustaría agregar que está entre la lista de personas con las que está asociada mi familia. Lo dejarás solo."

Los hombros de Peter se hundieron y asintió solemnemente cuando Cas colocó dos dedos contra la frente del hombre lobo.

Luego Peter se fue.

Castiel se quedó muy quieto por un momento, mirando al pomo de la puerta mientras intentaba reunir el coraje para entrar en la habitación. Dean se había ido. Stiles era todo lo que le quedaba. No, eso no estaba bien. Tenía a Sam. Y Gabe. Pero Stiles era ... diferente. Stiles pertenecía tanto a él como a Dean. Stiles, hijo biológico o no, era parte de ellos. Y ellos eran parte de él. Stiles era la única parte de Dean que le quedaba ...

Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del pomo de la puerta y casi lo giró cuando el grito ahogado de Stiles vino desde dentro de la habitación. Castiel sabía que debía entrar. O irse. Dar a conocer su presencia, al menos. Pero no pudo.

Así que se quedó quieto.

Y escuchó.

........................................................................................................................

"Mierda, Der", Stiles huyó, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Derek. "Las cosas que le dije a él ..."

"Ese no eras tú", protestó Derek, frotando suavemente las manos en la espalda del adolescente. Estaban sentados en la cama de Derek, con los lados pegados entre sí. "Stiles, no te atrevas a culparte por eso. No fue tu culpa. Tu pops se quedó para salvarte. Él sabía que no querías decir nada de eso ".

Stiles sollozó. "Lo último que escuchó de mí y yo ... yo ...".

"Lo recuperaremos", dijo el hombre mayor, con una confianza en sus palabras que Stiles simplemente no pudo soportar escuchar. "Tiene que haber una manera".

"No puedo. No puedo hacer esto ". El adolescente agachó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"Puedes. Haremos esto juntos ".

Stiles sollozó y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras paseaba por la habitación. "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

La boca del estómago de Derek se apretó. "Stiles ..."

"Lo sé. Esto es realmente una mierda de mi parte. Acabamos de recuperarte y he pasado todo este tiempo volviéndome loco por tu muerte, luego soy una especie de alfa sin saber que soy un alfa y ...

"Stiles, solo ... tomátelo con calma". Derek se puso de pie, acercándose con cuidado al joven. "Tu pops solo ... no estás pensando bien. Tómate un tiempo. No ...

"No", dijo Stiles bruscamente. "No ... no quiero romper, Derek. Pero creo que un tiempo aparte podría ... Y necesito estar con mi familia, de todos modos. Hay solo ... demasiado que pensar ".

Derek dio un paso atrás, con una tristeza en su rostro que Stiles nunca había visto antes, que Stiles había puesto allí. No quería eso. Pero no podía mantener esta felicidad. No se la merecía. No cuando había ...

"Está bien", dijo Derek en voz baja, sentándose en la cama y mirando el suelo.

"Está bien", repitió Stiles, aturdido, con los pies moviéndose hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera detenerse.

En el pasillo, encontró a su papá, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del hombre y sollozando en su camisa como lo había hecho cuando era un niño.

"¿Papá?"

_¿Papi?_

"¿Podemos ir a casa?"

_¿Por favor?_

Castiel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y los llevó a casa.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. Ese estúpido orificio de ventilación a través de la habitación llevó las voces de su papá y sus tíos desde la cocina y no podía soportar escucharlos hablar.

"Entonces, estos hombres lobo vinieron a la ciudad", dijo el tío Sammy, con tono de negocios. Como el cazador.

"Cuidado," dijo el tío Gabe. Sonaba cansado. "Cas y yo hemos establecido una barrera alrededor de Beacon Hills y la familia Argent ha ofrecido su ayuda con los controles del perímetro".

"Bien", dijo su papá un poco más bruscamente de lo habitual. "¿Y Dean?"

"Haremos lo que hicimos la primera vez", dijo el tío Sammy. "Vamos al Purgatorio, luego encontramos un portal y salimos".

"No funcionará", dijo solemnemente su papá.

"Al infierno que no", argumentó el tío Gabe. "¿Por qué no funcionaría por segunda vez?"

"Porque Dean sabía que no iba a volver".

Silencio.

"¿Qué ... a qué te refieres?", Preguntó el tío Sammy.

"El portal", explicó su papá con un suspiro, "solo devolverá la misma cantidad de personas que ingresaron en primer lugar. Tres entrásteis ... y tres salísteis ".

"Entonces, nosotros ... encontramos un monstruo gilipollas, lo arrastramos y sacamos a Dean", dijo el tío Sammy con desesperación.

"Tiene que ser alguien dispuesto. El purgatorio requiere ... un sacrificio. Así es como sabíamos que Derek lo lograría. Porque Dean ... ".

"Encontraremos la manera", dijo el tío Gabe cuando su papá dudó ... "Tiene que haber una manera".

Stiles hundió su rostro aún más en su cama.

_El portal se abrió y su pop_ _s_ _gritó por encima del ruido. "Tú primero, niño"._

Las lágrimas picaron detrás de sus ojos y estrelló su puño contra la cabecera.

_Stiles se acercó al portal, girándose hacia su p_ _ops_ _._

Apretó los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza con furia mientras su pecho se apretaba alrededor de sus pulmones.

_"Me gustaría que me_ _hubieras dejado_ _morir con mis verdaderos padres", dijo. La cara de su p_ _ops_ _cayó._

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y trató desesperadamente de tragarlo, sus pies pateando con inquietud.

_"Te odio". Y la mirada de devastación fue lo último que vio antes de que una luz blanca y caliente lo envolviera._

Stiles gritó.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó la segunda parte, madre mía, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la traducción y dejado kudos.
> 
> La tercera parte se llama "No le digas a mi papás que rompí con un hombre lobo" y comenzaré a subirla sobre el lunes o el martes lo más seguro. Os voy a dejar un adelanto.
> 
> Este es el resumen: Stiles y Derek han terminado. En cuanto a la relación se refiere. Eso no significa que estén fuera de la vida del otro. Porque Castiel tiene un plan para sacar a Dean del Purgatorio que involucra a Derek y hay un chico nuevo en Beacon Hills que tiene un interés agudo (y un poco espeluznante) en Stiles.
> 
> Aquí va el adelanto.
> 
> Capítulo 1. Una pesadilla. Un nuevo competidor. Un muy malo sentimiento.
> 
> La ira aumentó para preocuparse casi de inmediato y Derek no sabía si podría soportarlo por más tiempo, mirando a la ventana de Stiles y sin poder hacer nada. Había Ceniza de montaña por todas partes. Ventanas, puertas, paredes, alrededor de la maldita cama del adolescente, por el amor de Dios y ese estúpido chico estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.
> 
> ¿Se había hecho esto a sí mismo? ¿Alguien se lo hizo? ¡Maldita sea, Stiles! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Bloqueando a Derek cuando más lo necesitaba?
> 
> Derek golpeó un puño contra la ventana y la rompió, cayendo los cristales dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de esparcir la ceniza de la montaña, no es que pudiera. Derek no pensaba que la mierda sobrenatural funcionara así.
> 
> Stiles ni siquiera se inmutó, lo más probable es que no haya registrado que la ventana se había roto en absoluto. Y sin la ventana, Derek pudo escuchar el llanto con toda su fuerza, las sibilancias, la respiración agitada. Joder, Stiles iba a comenzar a hiperventilar y acabar muriendo con Derek a solo unos metros de distancia.
> 
> La lluvia golpeó contra el techo, empapando la camisa y los vaqueros de Derek y goteando en sus ojos. Intentó apartarlas, pero siguieron cayendo.
> 
> "¡Stiles!" Derek gritó de frustración, golpeando el marco de la ventana de madera. "¡Déjame entrar!"
> 
> Stiles no se movió y justo cuando Derek estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, se rompió la línea de ceniza en el alféizar. El crujido en el aire entre la ventana y la habitación se disipó. Derek se abrió paso en la habitación y dio un gruñido de frustración cuando fue detenido por otra línea de ceniza de montaña, la que rodeaba la cama de Stiles.
> 
> Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sentir mucho más que frustración, sin embargo, la línea se rompió repentinamente, otro crujido se movió sobre su piel y levantó el pelo en sus brazos y la parte posterior de su cuello. Derek no pudo llegar a Stiles lo suficientemente rápido, no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por los brazos del adolescente y por sus costados, recordando la sensación del cuerpo del hombre más joven. Le dolió no haber sentido eso durante tanto tiempo.
> 
> "¿Stiles?"
> 
> Todo lo que quería era sostener al chico y decirle lo estúpido que era por hacer esto y prometer arreglar lo que fuera que lo hizo y ...
> 
> "Derek," murmuró Stiles, su cuerpo temblando.
> 
> "Estoy aquí", dijo Derek, moviéndose en la cama y frotando el hombro del adolescente. "Estoy aquí, Stiles".
> 
> Stiles se giró para mirarlo y Derek se sobresaltó, soltándolo rápidamente. Los ojos del hombre más joven estaban vacíos y fangosos, su piel tenía un color enfermizo y tres arañazos enormes cortaban la antaño piel lisa de su garganta. Estaban rojos y sangraban.
> 
> Las cejas de Stiles, de repente, se convirtieron en una mirada de ira. "¿Como pudiste?" El adolescente susurró y Derek se estremeció como si hubiera gritado las palabras.
> 
> "Stiles—"
> 
> "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?" Stiles dijo con más firmeza.
> 
> No no no. Derek nunca lo haría ... No podría hacerlo ... "Stiles, yo no ..."
> 
> "Me mataste, Derek."
> 
> "Stiles, por favor, estoy sor-"
> 
> "¿Por qué?" El labio inferior de Stiles temblaba, lágrimas oscuras deslizándose de sus ojos muertos. "¿Por qué?"
> 
> Derek bajó la cabeza y sollozó. "No. No, yo ... no lo hice ...
> 
> "Derek, te amaba", dijo Stiles, su voz temblaba cuando agarró los brazos de Derek y se levantó. "Te ame tanto."
> 
> Derek negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y se levantó para irse. Stiles apretó su agarre, manteniéndolo en su lugar.
> 
> "Derek".
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Derek".
> 
> "Por favor.... no"


End file.
